


Worth It

by Rida_LuCho



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Cheating, Chloe Betray Lucifer, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Deckerstar - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drunk Chloe Decker, Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Engagement, Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Episode: s02e14 Candy Morningstar, Episode: s02e15 Deceptive Little Parasite, Episode: s02e16 God Johnson, Episode: s02e17 Sympathy for the Goddess, Episode: s02e18 The Good the Bad and the Crispy, Episode: s03e15 High School Poppycock, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gonna follow the episodes story line for the most part, Hate Sex, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Kissing in the Rain, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lucifer Redemption, Maybe deckerstar baby later if i feel like, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Rain, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wakes & Funerals, Wingfic, ella and dan find out, i m new to writhing so yeah, may 100000 words if ican, maybe eve let me know what you think, think this gonna be really long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: What if Lucifer didn't go to Vegas and tried to figure out the new knowledge about the detective, while in a relationship? Would Chloe accept Lucifer Devil side? Could the miracle later break them? Can they cheat with each other while in a relationship with other people? Would a death of a friend bring them back? How long can they deny each other?Updates on Tuesdays.I'm bad at summary.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 87
Kudos: 100





	1. Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> So don't worry its don't all gonna be happy deckerstar still gonna have a little heartbreak. Figure out as i go gonna have a schedule and mostly everything by next week. Also the chapter are gonna get longer as the story goes right now its going to be a slow burn, should be for exciting in a few chaps

“Hey you know this whole poisoning thing has really put a pause with everything that’s been going on with you and I so should we pick up where we left off,” Chloe said while them holding each other hand. 

“Yes I would like that but right now you should focus on feeling better,” lucifer said before getting up.

“Could you have someone bring Trixie in,” she said missing the warmth of his hand.

“Yes, of course, do want something to eat I doubt the food here is any good,” he said in a light tone. 

“Umm no I m good right now maybe later thx anyhow,” she said at the same time Trixie run into the room with a bunch of snacks in her hand. 

“Hey, mommy you are awake oh lucifer where is your brother I wanted to thank him for being mom's guardian angel ” Chloe choke on her water, while lucifer look at the urchin confused “huh” came out of lucifer mouth.

Chloe just looks between them finally said “Baby what are you talking about?” Confused like lucifer but when she looks back at him, he just stares at Trixie. 

“Oh he was just looking after you while lucifer killed himself to get the cure from the badman that hurt you thx lucifer by the way and are you ok I mean dying doesn’t sound fun,” Trixie said overheard the plan from earlier, and then she smiled at him but all he could do was stare and Chloe don’t sure what to say either. 

At the same time, the door opens revealing the doctor “Oh. Hi Miss. Decker I’m doctor Ralph” she heard lucifer say “brother” in such a light and whisper tone she barely heard.


	2. What just happened?

“Brother,” Lucifer said just standing there not knowing what the hell was just happening. “Oh hi Lucifer I heard you were here I just came to check on my patient,” Ralph said looking between Chloe and Lucifer.  
“Ha-ha-ha you are not a doctor Ralph, so what are you doing here planning on sending me to hell look how it turns out for Amenadiel,” Lucifer said crossing his arms

“No Lu I don’t care what you do just thought I should see who was worth my brother saving their lives,” Ralph said looking at Chloe who finally decided to speak

“ What’s going on” looking at Lucifer “Oh detective, this is my brother Ralph” she looks at Lucifer then at Ralph. Ralph as blond with hazel eyes and he looked nothing like Lucifer besides the height.  
  
“OK so what is he doing here,” she said so confusedly “Yes I would like to know the same thing” Lucifer just as confused.

“So your Chloe Decker I just had to meet you, who apparently changing my Brother so much I thought it was a joke I just had to check it out for myself, and from what I have seen it true,” Ralph said then notice Trixie.

“Oh and a kid wow this is not what I expected” then Lucifer decided he had enough “OK, you have seen enough Now leave,” said in an annoyed tone.  
  
“Oh, but the earth so seems so interesting and love to hang out a little with my bros” walking toward Lucifer “Oh where were you the last thousands of years no, thanks now LEAVE,” he said moving closer to the detective. “Fine see you round Lu” before leaving.  
  


Now silent fault in the room, until Trixie said “Can we watch a movie, I m bored, when will you be able to come home mommy” before coming to her mom's side and Chloe made space for her.

“I don’t know yet hon, yeah, why don’t you pick a movie” then was about to say something to Lucifer, but Trixie spoke, “Oh yeah can Lucifer stay I got enough snacks”.

Then Chloe looks at Trixie before Lucifer “Only if he wants to, baby” smiling at Lucifer.  
“Um, why not until it, not Disney may I suggested Hot Tub Highschool,” he said before sitting the chair beside the detective and she let out a small laugh “Not happening” Trixie still looking through the movies.

They sat their all-night watching the movies each of them had a chance to pick at some point Lucifer and Chloe had started holding hand. Lucifer hadn’t even thought about the miracle thing. They were asleep in the middle of the 5th movie Trixie on the third.  
  
When the ray of sunshine was on Chloe's face, she opens her realized what had happened the night before then saw Lucifer hand in hers. A small smile crept on her bed.  
  
A while later Lucifer had gotten them breakfast. “Hey do want to go to Lux rest and change,” Chloe said while eating breakfast “Oh do want me to leave,” he said confused.

“Oh no, I just thought you might want to get rest you have been here since yesterday, but no I want you to stay,” she said with a small smile. “Then I will stay” putting his hand over hers.  
  


A while later Chloe decided to ask him about yesterday “Oh, hey what was you brother doing over here yesterday” she said laying on the side facing him.

“I m not sure we haven’t been close in a long time, but my family is weird I have no idea what happened either,” he said offering a small smile.

  
“That was weird but never mind so what want to do for the day since I m not sure when I will get out of here,” she said getting comfy on the bed. “I could go ask the doctor when you will be able to leave,” he said before getting up. “Yeah. Sure,” she said closing her eyes wanting a quick nap.  
  
Lucifer came back a while later. “Good news the doctor said they have to run a few tests, but you should be able to leave by tomorrow,” he said coming back to her backside smiling. “Oh really that’s great I really hate hospital,” she said “I know we could go for a walk you can get some fresh air,” he said standing over her bed “ Yeah. That be nice”.


	3. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i wrote this while in online class. i have been just writhing as the story came to me i have bug plans but for few more chapters it s gonna be like this. so my whole class schedule just change so i m dealing that and i m on the side of world gonna be back in the state next week so that when i figure a schedule for updating and start prechapters and bigger chapter. so yeah just give me while i m also writing another story check that one out if you want. I should get back to that story tomorrow since i did this last few days. I m a mess but just give me a week or so figure thing out.

They had been walking outside in silence for a while now not holding hands but had a few touches.  
Then Lucifer's phone starts ringing it said Mum, but he ignores it. “It's OK you can it,” she said stop walking

“No, trust me Mum is the last person I want to talk to,” he said just as he was gonna continue walking the phone running again. It was Amenadiel and he ignores it. He was about to talk then maze called, then Linda.

“Ugh they don’t get a hint,” he said annoyed.

  
“Maybe it an emergency,” she said then her phone rang it was Maze. She took it and put it on speaker.

“Hey,” she said. “Is Lucifer with you?” maze asked.

  
Lucifer shakes his at Chloe getting the hint.

“No why” she said innocently “ If you see him tell him Amenadiel has a few answers, but he is problem planning revenge whatever” she hung up.

  
“Um, do want to get back to the room you still need rest,” he said gently touching her arms.

“Yeah sure do have to go,” she said turning toward the hospital. “ Oh no, I just thought you should get rest since you were poison yesterday,” he said put his hand on her back while walking back.

  
He had gone home to change and came back a few hours later to stay the night.  
The next day, after the tests Lucifer was had driven the detective home.

“Hey um do maybe want to stay for dinner,” she said in a light tone. “Yes, until I get to cook” he gave her a small and she smiled back before getting out of the car.

  
They end up having tacos and game nights. Chloe had told Trixie a bedtime story. She wants to ask her what she meant by Lucifer dying but decided against it.

  
After the story, she went to the couch where Lucifer had been sitting with a drink. “Hey,” she said don’t sure what to say she knew they had to talk but where were they supposed to start wasn’t sure.

  
“Oh hi um it’s getting late I should get back to Lux do you need anything,” he said not sure what to say either.

She was disappointed at the fact he was leaving “Yeah, late right um you can stay the night if you want.” Maybe it was so fast, but he did stay for the days with her maybe not.

  
“Really” he suddenly so surprised but also happy.

  
“Um, yeah, it late you shouldn’t have to drive and you have stayed with me for the last few days, so it’s the least I can do”.

“Um OK then I will stay” he was about to get comfortable on the couch when she suddenly “Oh you can stay in my bedroom," she said awkwardly.

  
“Oh, detective I thought you never asked”. She quickly replied, “ just to sleep OK no funny business” she blushed a little at the thought of that.

  
He got up and whisper in her ear “Are you sure that’s what you desire?” in a sexy voice. She rolled her eyes “yes now go before I change my mind”

  
He was about to head upstairs, but she pulled him in for a kiss after they pulled away before giving him a chance to talk she said “Now go,” and they just smile at each other before he headed upstairs. She cleaned up before joining him.

They had slept almost as soon as they got to bed after the day they had. Lucifer had worn his pants only, it didn’t feel weird or awkward sleeping together like they might have worried it would.

  
By the time they woke up, they were curl up next to each other almost cuddling. They both slowly wake up at the same time with the sun brightening the room.

  
“Good morning detective,” he said looking at her with a big smile  
“Morning Lucifer,” she said as they both lean in for a kiss.

  
She got up to freshen up and Lucifer decided to make breakfast. He was almost done with the chocolate pancake when she got dress and downstairs.

  
“Oh hey what you Make,” she said heading to get coffee at the same time Trixie came out of the bedroom  
“Good morning mommy, I smelled pancakes oh hi Lucifer oh did you and mommy have a sleepover” before getting to around the island

  
“Oh, um, yeah monkey we.... did you did to brush your teeth before breakfast,” she said not wanting Trixie to ask questions they didn’t even have too. They didn’t talk much at breakfast besides Trixie and Lucifer.

  
Lucifer went to Lux afterward and Chloe went to work to get the paperwork since she wouldn’t be able to get a new case for a week at least.

  
They didn’t see each other the whole day besides a few texts here and there. Lucifer wasn’t sure what to do he wanted to give her free will, but he couldn’t stay away.

  
He decided to pack a bag and stay at a hotel so his family wouldn’t be bothering him. He had told Chloe in case she stopped by and thought he runs away.

  
They saw each other a few times in the week that follow and shared a few kisses too. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell her the truth or wanted to fear she might run away

.  
Chloe wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew him and he was hiding something for sure. She let him do that since she knew he will her in time, or at least she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a bit awkward, but just it not gonna be all good trusted me and no lucifer has not forgotten about the miracle he will deal with later just worry about chloe for now(and more ;) of course). I m giving a fluff now so its not gonna be to hard later so while it last enjoy it for now.


	4. Candy Moriningstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the candy episode without candy and where lucifer never went to Vegas. ok I wasn't even gonna do this episode it was still gonna happened but just in the background but when I was in the middle of writing the chapter which is now gonna be the next chapter I decided to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back home on Sunday from 28 hours flight with a layover so I still have a little jetlag, but I’m gonna update this story every Tuesday and Thursday. The chapters are getting bigger and I planning on 2 thousand words after a few more chapters. This week it's only this chapter but the one next Tuesday is gonna be fluff and Thursday I m gonna start closing Mums storyline, but Mum is probably still gonna be here until chapter 15 at least, and well then get ready for pecker( just through up in my mouth) I’m gonna do everything to make their relationship well bad.
> 
> So I was going to update all week but was busy with the last part I wrote when I was last two times. I know it's been more than a week, but from next week I m gonna update every Tuesday. yes it was gonna be Tuesday and Thursday but after everything, this week it's just easier once a week but the chapters are going to be big I promise, this is the last small chapter.

“So the band was right, the ex-wife was violent. Look at these she was arrested for domestic abuse two years ago. I mean charges were dropped” 

“Detective!” Chloe heard cutting off Dan. 

“Oh, hey lucifer,” she said trying not to sound too excited since she hadn’t told Dan they were well something. 

“I thought you weren’t coming in today,” Chloe said moving a bit closer “Oh, well, I couldn’t miss your first case back” with a smile that hid his pain.

They were just staring in each other eye until Dan “Hey umm the case and the ex-wife, why don’t you guys talk and I will get the ex-wife” he trying to break the awkwardness. 

“ Yeah, that be great” before Dan walked away leaving them both unsure what to say.

“So, what this case about,” Lucifer said before moving toward the desks and Chloe following him.

“This band player Ash Corrigan he was murder and the bandmates are pointing to the ex-wife” sitting in their chair “A jealous ex sound exciting,” he said trying to act normal.

“Uh, no a violence pass fought a lot and got physical ones apparently” she looking through the files, trying to ignore the obvious.

“Um, so how the thing with your family are you going back to penthouse” trying not to sound too needy for information.

“Still the same if I go back to the penthouse they just wouldn’t leave me alone and I need to find out what Mums planning” before she could question him more.

“Hey, I have Ash’s ex-wife in interrogation,” Dan said just realizing the tension. “Great,” she said walking toward the room, then realizing Lucifer hadn’t followed her. 

“Lucifer you coming” who seem to be in deep thoughts “Oh, yes of course right behind you” before getting up quickly trailing her from behind like a lost puppy.

“Violent psycho bitch. Sid and Nancy except she’s Sid. All she wanted was to crush Ash’s soul. So, Courtney, care to explain why all of your ex-husband’s bandmates think you’re capable of murder?” Chloe said before sitting down. 

“I had nothing to do with this.” The ex-wife protest “Where were you the night of Ash’s death?” trying to ignore Lucifer who was acting like himself “ The same place I am every night: work. I have employees who can vouch for it” Chloe heard trying to focus on the case, but her worries about lucifer kept that from being easy.

The interrogation hadn’t been easy, with lucifer not making a single inappropriate comment only left Chloe more worried. The ex-wife hadn’t been much help with the case either. 

Lucifer was still so lost, being around the Detective had been harder than he had expected. They had been around each other little weeks leading up to the case, but now working acting normal just was too much. Being around each other and their frustration and worries just made them worst.

Keeping a little distance seems to help avoid their problems but how long can they keep it that way?  
Lucifer had gone to get a snack and Chloe decided to discuss the case with Dan. 

They both shared looks, but never meet their eye.

Chloe hadn’t realized how many wall Lucifer had built up until now.  
Sure it was fine when they just worked and didn’t have to deal with each other problem, but now whatever they were she needs him to open up.  
Could things really work out if they wanted the same thing, then why was this so hard?

The more time passes the more distance they had gotten over the past week. One thing for the sure thing was never going to be the same again.

It kept getting more and more complicated. 

“Well, Courtney’s story checked out. She was working late with two employees at the time Ash was killed” Dan sigh. 

This case wasn’t going anywhere besides dead ends. “Courtney’s been pointing pretty hard at their divorce mediator, but I don’t know. seems like a stretch.”

“Yeah, agreed, but I did check it out anyway. This guy named Anthony Annan. He’s got a clean record and nothing, but Courtney’s word point to him.” Dan said.

“Uh, Detective, coffee?” lucifer said walking up to them.  
“oh, Yeah Thanks” Chloe sighed.

“Oh, look same guy in the other photo” Lucifer confused by the same guy's Dan had a file on and the guys are in the dead dude's picture.

“Who?” Both of them turn to lucifer with a questioning look on their faces. 

“The man in the file is in the other photo, too, Is that weird?” lucifer asked to point to the photo.  
“What other photos” raising an eyebrow.

“See the one with the dead Bandmate” getting closer.  
Dan putting the picture together “He’s right, it’s him.”

“Unbelievable.” Chloe was not sure what she is surprised by more Lucifer finding the evidence or the evidence.

“It’s highly unlikely for Ash’s divorce mediator to be lurking at the scene of his murder, yes?” Lucifer pointing out the obvious. Chloe could only roll her eyes still not facing him.

“Yeah very, I’ll track him down nice” Dan said, before leaving them alone again.

“Well done, me,” Lucifer said proudly. “This is fun, isn’t it? Isn’t this fun? Hmm? Murder, suspects, clues. Gosh, it feels good to be back.” Trying to make small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THE NEXT PART THE LAST TIMES I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA UPDATE, THIS EPISODE IS NOW GONNA BE IN TWO PARTS. CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE LONGER. SORRY FOR THIS SHORT ONE. :)
> 
> THINGS CHANGE BUT MOST OF WHAT I SAY NEXT IS THE SAME.ok like I said I wrote the next chapter before I decided to still right this episode and I started getting chills since they are going to have a date in that one the opera one they never got to go to and all I could think about how Pierce still gonna happened and how bad thing are gonna get. Yeah, the next chapter has a date but enjoy the fluff because it's gonna only last for a while. And no I haven’t forgotten anything from chapters one and two, everything will make sense it’s just a slow burn like I said before, but when things get crazy It's gonna be good trust me.


	5. Candy Moriningstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I just was busy all-day and forgot about it. This chapter is a bit messy.

Chloe still stayed silent, not able to find the words.

  
“I hear this case this case involves a band, so, lucky for you I bring my much-needed musical expertise”. Chloe looks at him.

  
“I know plenty about music, Thank you.” Even she knew that was a lie, but she was too annoyed to have to deal with his lucifersness.

  
“Do you, now, Detective? Mm-hmm.” Lucifer laughs “Right, what’s your favorite band, then? Hmm?” steal her phone.

  
“Hey” Chloe protested.

  
“oh, full of ‘90s jams, I see. The bangs, N’Sync, Right said Fred?” Lucifer was surprised by her taste in music.

  
“Give me the phone back,” Chloe said on verge of exploding.

  
“I mean, seriously, Detective, your music queue alone is enough to disqualify you from this case,” Lucifer said.

  
“Just give me the freaking mood for your luciferness, so, either focus on the case or go home” she let out.

  
“oh ok” handing her phone back. “have I done something to offend you, Detective.”

  
“No, I…Never mind can we just focus on the case” How could she tell him, she was tired of being hidden in the dark. She had given him time, but she knew it was pointless despite the hope she had.

  
“oh, I have an idea we could go undercover” he stated.

  
“what?”

“ Well we will probably have to wait on the warrant, so why don’t use the faster way, we can go undercover instead, it could be fun” Maybe being more involved in a case would make her happier.

  
“No, we are going to wait for the warrant,” Chloe said. “I have to pick up Trixie stay here, let me know when Dan gets the warrant” moving towards her desk to gather her things.

  
“Fine, but if you want to solve this case my ways faster” Lucifer trying to get her attention.  
Chloe just ignores him and move toward the stairs.

By the time Chloe got to the school, she realized maybe if Lucifer wouldn’t give her an answer, maybe she finds them herself. Then she remembered what had happened at the hospital. What did Trixie mean by Angles and lucifer dyeing?

  
Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts from a text from Dan saying the warrant didn’t pan out.

Now, this was great she was going to have to deal with Lucifer pride. Before she could text back Trixie open the door “Hey mom” before putting the seatbelt on.

“Hey monkey how was your day” starting the car.

“Okay, me and Kate finish the science project,” Trixie said. “That’s grade sweetie, I’m going to drop you off and Maze is going to watch you ok.”

  
By the time Chloe got to the precinct, Lucifer had been waiting by the stairs with a smirk on his face. “Take that smirk off your face we are still not going undercover” taking the coffee he had for her.

  
“But why not” Lucifer pleaded like a child.

“Ugh just no, ok” Chloe found herself strangely happy, he seems more like himself a man child.

“Can we just get back to the case,” she said sitting at her desk. “I know something better we can do with our time” He whispered in her ear.

Two can play this game “Well, then you might wanna finish this case faster” He looked back at her surprise by her comment.

He quickly takes a file and sits “well then what am I looking for” he said to start looking through the file. “oh, wow you are doing work” she said looking back at him.

“well with me on the case it will be solved in no time” he smiles at her.

An hour into the research Chloe gives in “Fine you win” she lets out a sigh.

“Oh detective I never knew you care, I know the evidence closet” he was cut off “ What no we need to go undercover this isn’t getting as anywhere” she puts the file on the desk in frustration.

“oh, well then I will get everything set up.”

  
The divorce mediator had been a dead end. Chloe had sent Lucifer home for the day. They couldn’t possibly work things outright?

  
Lucifer had a song for her. Maybe they still had a chance.

As much Chloe didn’t want to admit she liked him singing. The bass player wasn’t it either. Lucifer seems tense when he saw Mum at the precinct. He couldn’t deal with his family just not when he is trying to figure out what to do with the Detective.

The drummer ending up being the murder. Chloe decided to take lucifer home with her since him staying at a hotel just made her worried.

Lucifer had argued a little bit, but in the end, it wasn’t a terrible idea. He also found out his Mum was trying to go back to heaven. His home was here, but what could he do to get revenge?

* * *

They had just got to Chloe's apartment after raping up the band case. Chloe still couldn’t get over lucifer singing eternal flames.

She had noticed he had been a little distance the last two weeks, but when he was singing, she knew they were gonna be fine.

They hadn’t even noticed they were holding hands until they got to the door. “what do you feel like eating since maze probably got pizza” she said unlocking the door.

“ I could cook if you want I m petty sure spawns need to real food for some reason” she chuckles “yeah real food be great” she gave him a quick peck on the lips before opening the door.

They found Maze and Trixie passed out on the couch with pizza which didn’t surprise Chloe. “I guess it's just us for dinner” before getting a blanket to wrap around Maze and Trix.

“well I can make you favorite the grilled sandwich if you like,” he said making his way to the kitchen.

“ yeah that be great I’m gonna take shower” then remember who she was talking to before he says anything “ alone before you say anything,” she said hurrying up the stairs she heard him say “ you sure detective I have excellent skill in the shower” instead of relaying she just smile and made her way to the bathroom.

  
Lucifer still wasn’t sure what he was gonna do he lov he cared for Chloe but did it matter that his father had a hand in their relationship.

He didn’t want Chloe to be a pawn in his father's plan, but he also didn’t want to hurt her.

He was lost in thought and hadn’t even noticed the sandwich was burning until he heard her say “lucifer it is burning” he quickly trying to fix it.

“oh, sorry I just got lost in my though um let me make a new one,” he said trying not to make eye contact.

“oh, it’s okay anything you want to talk about” she just wanted him to open she had waited the last few weeks for him to tell her, but still nothing.

“oh no just mind,” he said.

She got closer putting her hand on his wrist “ hey you know I m here for you I know things with your family hasn’t been great with your family with your mother on own but you can talk to me or at least talk to Linda” she said holding his a little tighter.

“Oh yes, I… it's nothing umm why don’t I get that wine I know you hide from Maze” he said quickly moving away.

Chloe wants to protest and talk to him about the last few weeks but decided against it.

Moments later he came back with wine. “why don’t we eat on the patio it’s a nice evening outside and your offspring wouldn’t be disturbed” she forgot about her thought and just smile.

“yeah that be great let me just get my just it properly cold,” Chloe said before heading upstairs.

They were laying next to each other in her bed in silence for a while until “do you have your offspring this weekend” he said nervously.

“ ah no, Trixie is with Dan why” moving closer to him “oh then we can go to the opera …if that what you want or diner umm or maybe” before he can continue to rumble she kisses him.

“yes”

“yes?” he asked confused. “yes, I will go out with you this weekend just doesn’t ditch me this time.” “Oh yes sorry I was” she kissed him again and it stayed that way for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is the opera date that they didn't get to go to in Season 4. I also wanna finish up the Mum story line by chapter 15 at least. I m giving deckerstar now on purpose so when things get bad there was this to look back at. No candy doesn’t mean no break up. I would do Eve and Pierce at the same time, but them being mother and son just make it too weird at the same time. Let me know what you think should I have Pierce and Chloe, and Lucifer Eve at the same time or no Eve?


	6. Opera Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opera date they never got to go to in s4. Also a little of Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of things to say today. First, let's start with my personal life. I'm moving at the end of the next month, so I m not sure if I m gonna be able to update that week. But I might still update depending on the time. Now the fic, I have a question for you guys. Do you want Chloe to find out Lucifer is the devil by his choice or she finds by an accident?   
> I m not going saying anything, but Chloe might probably wouldn't react well. I also decide no Pierce. There will be someone for Chloe but it's gonna be an original character. If you want a hint of why Chloe and Lucifer will slipt for a while in the story comment. Since there are people who don't want spoilers I m not gonna write it here.

They hadn’t gotten another case for the week. When Saturday came Dan had already picked up Trixie and Chloe had worn the red dress lucifer had got her. Which took her by surprise.

When she heard the bell she was surprised again, since lucifer usually just came in. She took her purse and made her way downstairs when she quickly got nervous. She told herself it's ok it is just Lucifer.

When the door opens his jaw dropped “Detective …you look beut…breathtaking” he just stares at her.

“What I left the devil speechless” she teases him. “Well, you would be the first shall we,” he said offering an arm.

She hadn’t even noticed the flowers or how he looked just as nervous as her.

“ Oh right here these are for you I wasn’t sure which ones you like or” she quickly shut him with a kiss and took the flowers “ I love them thanks, let them me just put them in a vase”.

She came back and took the arm he had offered. Lucifer had opened the door for her like a gentleman. Then got on the driver’s side.

“You know you are adorable, when nervous” she chuckled.

“The devil is not adorable” Lucifer protested.

“Well, Lucifer Morningstar is adorable.” She gave him a little punch in the arm.

Lucifer once again speechless, “I…I …. you little minx’s.”

  
“Oh, good I try to be” Chloe felt the weird urge to say ‘I love you’ no too fast and too early.

She had never felt this way even with Dan or any other guy. Lucifer couldn’t wait to see her reaction to the evening he had planned. With all the craziness it felt nice to get away for the night.

They had gone in a helicopter to the opera. Which Chloe shouldn’t have been surprised, Lucifer always did the extreme thing. Lucifer had been a gentleman the whole time.

The had watched La Traviata in San Francisco. The whole evening them talking and joking made it more perfect. The ride home on the helicopter they had just laughed and drink. If they were being honest it had been the perfect date. They just got to be themself and be more vulnerable.

Their worries about everything seems to have gone away. He remembered what Linda had said ‘Why was she the only human who knew who he truly was.’ Should he tell the Detective? Would she run and look at him as a monster? But he decides to forget and enjoy the night.

Chloe wanted to know more about his life before, but she didn’t want to be a buzzkill. One thing that she realized that they were more similar than she thought at first. Why did he call himself the devil when he seems more like an angel?

* * *

  
The night came to an end when they were walking back to back to Chloe's place. What had their life come to?

  
Lucifer wasn’t sure if he should stay or leave, he had never done this before.

Chloe wanted him to stay but wasn’t sure if they were moving fast or slowly. She came to the conclusion to let him choose. ‘Was this their new normal? What if they broke up what would happen to their partnership? What was their long-term plan?’ all these questions came rushing through Chloe's mind. Questions she simply couldn’t answer or didn’t want the answers to.

Taking things slowly probably be fast for them. They got to her door in silence. Both in their own thoughts. 

  
“I…did you”

“Umm…did you” They both talk at the same time.

“Well, um…I’ll, um…I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Chloe thought it might be easier than them just being awkward if they went their separate ways for the night.

“Absolutely. Yes, tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Turning around to leave.

“Good night, Detective.”

They both turned to each other. “Good night.”

They both meet each other halfway and their lip met. Unlike their other kisses, this one was full of passion and hunger. Their hand unbuttoning each other clothes. Their lips never leaving each other beside for catching a few breaths.

This was one of the times she wishes he would wear clothes easier to take off. They weren’t sure when they got to the bedroom. Their hand all over each other bodies. It was definitely the best night of both of their lives. Chloe had been top the whole 4 times and Lucifer surprisingly didn’t mind. They hadn’t realized time and it had been so late. Since they still had work the next day it was best, they get a little sleep.

  
Lucifer waked up first, but it wasn’t long until she wakes woke up. “Oh. Hi.”

He was a little worried she might regret last night, but she seems happy about it. “Hello.”

“Was I snoring like a truck driver?” before he could replay, she remembers he would actually tell her.

“You know what, don’t answer that, because I just remember you don’t lie.”

It seems a perfect moment to go in for the kiss. “Good morning, Detective.”

  
“Good morning”

“Are you cold”

“Cold? No, why?” it was a weird question, but it was also lucifer.

“Odd, given that Hell was supposed to freeze over. Hmm.” Chloe laughed.

“Right, because I said that I wouldn’t have sex with you until Hell…Yes, yes, you think you’re very funny.” This man was gonna be the end of her.

  
“Oh, I know I’m very funny.” He chuckles. The morning felt like it was never going to end.

“I also know that you are ticklish.” He whispers down her neck. The tickle part he found out the night before. Both laughing unstoppable.

“Oh, my gosh! Okay, okay!” finally catching her breath.

“I am starving. So, what do you feel like? Eggs or pancakes? An old fashioned?” her fingers rumbling over his face.

“Whatever you want is dandy.” He chuckled, making his way back to his backside. His back against the headboard.

“Oh, come on. You must have some preference.” Making her way on top of him again.

“What do you truly desire?” she asked.

He decides to play with her. “I… I want to have sex with you another four times. Six, actually.” He tried keeping his laugh in.

“Did that just work?” she looked at him so confused.

Then he started laughing. “You’re messing with me. You are silly. One day, you have to tell me, how you do your mojo thing?”She hit his chest and give a quick kiss.

Lucifer now left terrified that one day he will have to tell her. ‘Would she run away? Still want to be in a relationship?’ The rest of the morning seems blurred.

They had been called into work not too soon after breakfast.

Since the case was easy, they went to the penthouse, Chloe had to take a phone call from her mother. Lucifer decided to make burgers and fries.

Chloe came back after 15 mins call with Penelope.

She found him on the couch with burgers and fries.

“Hey” she sat next to him.

“Oh, hi I made us Burger and fries” Lucifer not sure if that was the best choice after how it ended last night.

“Great, I m starving.” Them dating wasn’t that bad.

They had decided to watch Bones, which reminded them of each other a lot. They argue who was bones and booths when it came to them.

“Okay, why don’t we take a nap, it’s been a long day. My mom invited us for dinner” she took his hand and led him to the bed.

“I know something better than a nap” Lucifer whispers in her ear.

“Later” she snuggles to him closer her head on his chest.

“I will hold you on that” he put his chin on her head.

It wasn’t long they fall asleep in each other arms. It was 7 pm when Chloe wakes up still on his chest. She felt him pull her closer. “Hey lucifer, hon, it’s time to get up” she stork his cheeks.

It’s funny he was always awake before her. “5 more mins” he rumbles.

“We have to get to dinner, and the faster we go the faster we can come back” she meets his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier” he quickly got up. “come on chop-chop dinner to get to” he pulled her out of bed.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Mum had her own plans. Her son had been neglecting her, spending time with that human bug. Telling him that his father put Chloe in his path was supposed to separate them. It only brought that human and her son closer.

Mum even told him about her plan, but he hadn’t made any moves to help her. Living as Charlotte Richard didn’t make her lifeless Hell. At least, Amenadiel was still there for her. Her plans storming Heaven to take God down was at pause. If her son wouldn’t leave Chloe, then she will have to find a new way to separate them.

Now she needs information that Dan would be a great help. She knew she couldn’t kill his precious Detective, but she needs a plan. Goddess wanted Chloe to pay for her sons dead also. Could she make Chloe hate Lucifer? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no mojo switch since it was so messed up and Chloe doesn't know about him being the devil. Before anyone thinks it, them sleeping together doesn't mean there is a baby. Chloe's reaction is not gonna be like the one in the show I promise, and the poison thing personally for me kinda sucked. But do want to see father Kinley or not?


	7. Deceptive Little Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach date and a little more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week went by quickly. Life has been a bid crazy. Since it's already 7 chapters and I know it has been a slow burn, I'm gonna wrap up the Mum storyline by chapter 15, and chapter 20 or so will be Lucifer and Chloe's breakup. When I said they were going to be in a relationship, I meant it going to be pretty serious before the breakup.

Chloe ending up going home after the nap. Dan had a stakeout and had asked Chloe to take Trixie for the night. Lucifer still had a night club to work, so he couldn’t go to the Detective place. They felt weird not spending their whole time together.

Chloe also felt like Trixie wasn’t okay. She hadn’t been able to make Trixie open up.

Lucifer had met her at the crime scene with her favorite coffee. They were normal considering that they were together now.

The victim was Debbie lang, who was head of administrations at a school called Starford. They went to the school and found out one of the child's parents might have been the murder. Even though all the evidence to one of the child's parents, Chloe was convinced it wasn’t them.

They spent the rest of the day trying to find other more evidence. Lucifer and Chloe went their separate ways. At Lux, Lucifer had been drinking and three women that looked like the detective tried to seduce him. His mum had been behind it, which made him more annoyed.

He was committed to the Detective and all he wanted. Mum kept trying to get his attention but failed.

The next morning, Lucifer decided to go to the Detective place. He broke in and Chloe shouldn’t have been surprised. Since Chloe was running late, and Lucifer had offered to take Trixie to school.

Little did she know he had an alternative plan. Lucifer took Trixie to the crime scene school to get more information for the case. He also found out the urchin had been worried about her mom dying.

Chloe had been mad at Lucifer, but when she saw Trixie opened up, she was more worried. At least, Lucifer had been able to get Trixie to open up which wasn’t the worst. Chloe still planned to talk with Lucifer, but it could wait.

Trixie wanted to ride with Lucifer and almost was going to Drive. They also found a new suspected, a child mother. Chloe also found out Trixie was might be able to go to Stanford. After meeting another dead end on the case, Chloe had decided to go to the school gathering.

She hadn’t been able to reach Lucifer, which sucked since she didn’t want to go alone to the school event.

When Chloe had said she came alone, she got all kinds of looks. Lucifer had of course saved her and surprised her in the process.

“Actually, she is with me, sorry I’m late darling.” Chloe hadn’t expected Lucifer to show up, since he hadn’t been answering her calls.

She was also grateful she wasn’t alone and Lucifer showing up had been a nice surprised.

“Oh. Handsome gentleman.”

They found a corner to talk. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I asked Dan where you were. Good thing, since you seem in need of saving.” Lucifer putting his hand on her waist.

“Thank you. I called you, but you weren’t answering.”

“Oh, sorry about that. My phone died and a new shipment had come in.”

“Oh, wow. I guess networking is the new grieving.”

“You’re Trixie’s parents, right? I’m the event coordinator here. I just wanted to tell you that we’d be so happy to have you as part of the family. Mid-afternoon yoga always needs more volunteers.” One of the kid’s mom approached them.

“I would love to, but mid-afternoon, I’m at my job.”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“She’s a homicide detective. And I’m her partner, Lucifer Morningstar” Lucifer cutting the tension.

“I wish I had time for a job. But you know what they say: exceptional child exhausted mom.” The mom said before walking away.

“I have never heard anyone say that. Doesn’t makes sense. Lucifer looks at everybody. Look at these parents. Who has a kid and is this put together?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just feel like, I’m failing at parenting.”

“You are nothing of the sored. Look around. That entire table over there is just waiting for that couple to go nuclear. Oh, when that woman walked in, the entire room started commenting on her cheek-filler. They are miserable. And waiting to tear each other apart.” Lucifer was disappointed the detective could think such a thing of herself.

“You know what? You’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Okay, okay. Just don’t let it get into that big head of yours. They love gossip. And the juicier, the better. You know what? Let’s give them something to talk about.” Leaning into him.

They were able to solve the case petty soon afterward. Lucifer and Chloe started gossip which set the trap for the murder. They went to Chloe's place for the night.

Chloe talked with Trixie to help her open up. After tacking, Trixie in Chloe went back to Lucifer on the couch and they just drink wine and talked.

* * *

The next day, Chloe and Lucifer had gone to dinners at Penelope. They were standing outside Penelope beach house.

“You ready,” he asked.

“Ready as I ever will be. I still haven’t told her about us, since I thought surprising her in person would be fun.” Chloe ring the bell.

The door open and Penelope's eye lit up seen them together. “Hey, mom.”

“Hello Penelope, always a pleasure.” He was a bit nervous about what her mom might think of them.

“Hello dear, Lucifer so sweet for to join us come in” Penelope moving out of the doorway.

Penelope couldn’t help but notice something had changed between them.

“So, you two…” Chloe cut her off.

“Yes mom, yes…. just don’t smirk too much.” Chloe annoyed.

“Oh honey, I’m just happy for you, let’s eat.” They followed her to the table.

After dinner, they had been talking and drinking. “So, am I expecting any more grandchildren’s in the future” Penelope trying to be casual.

Lucifer choked on his wine and Chloe spits her out.

They both avoid making eye contact “uh….”

“umm….” They both talk at the same time.

They have been together for like a week, and baby too early. It wasn’t like Chloe hadn’t thought about it.  
“Okay, you two I will drop the subject for now.” Penelope realizing it may have been too early.

* * *

The rest of the night had been awkward. When they enter the penthouse, they were still silent.

“I’m going to go change.” She didn’t have her clothes, but it didn’t matter, since she wears his anyway.

When she came back, she saw him on the Italian couch in deep thought with his jacket off.

“Hey, you coming to bed.” She wasn’t sure if they could have sex still, after the baby mention by her mother it seems awkward.

“Oh, yes of course” putting his drink on the table.

They were lying next to each other quit in their own thoughts.

Penelope's mention of kids made them realized there was so much they didn’t know about their future together. They still had a lot of time to discuss everything, since they had been only together for weeks. At some point, they had fallen asleep after critically think about their relationship.

It had become a routine Chloe staying at the penthouse when Trixie was with Dan, Lucifer staying overs at Detective for a part of the week. Lucifer had come up with a plan for his Mum.

He was going to use the flaming sword to cut through heaven and his Mum in Heaven. He just needs to find the right time to trick Mum. There was a lot of case throughout the week and a few date nights.

Chloe kept her mind on managing her relationship with Lucifer and being a parent to Trixie. Them being together made their cases with a stronger closer rate. Lucifer had been so distracting by Chloe, which wasn’t the worst thing.

He didn’t know to feel about the miracle thing, and now he felt like he needs to tell her the truth about him being the devil.

First, he wanted Mum out of the way, so he can properly tell Chloe. With cases, spending time with the detective, and running Lux time was running out. Mum had reached out a few times, but he just ignores her.

Chloe notices a few time Lucifer zoning out a few times in a conversation but ignore him since he wouldn’t tell her.

Chloe knew he had a difficult relationship with his family, she just hopes it wouldn’t affect him.

* * *

On the weekend, Lucifer had surprised Chloe with a beach date that Trixie came along with. Chloe had thought it was going to be a quiet day, and Lucifer had told her he had something to do.

Little did she know, it was a beach date he was planning which he included Trixie. Chloe loves the fact he had thought of Trixie. Sometimes he could be annoying, frustrating, and impossible, but also thoughtful, cute, and romantic.

Dan had ever done a special thing or made her feel so special. Trixie of course wanted to do everything. There weren’t many people at the beach, which was surprised since it was the weekend.

Lucifer found sunscreen weird, but since he was vulnerable around the detective, he didn’t want to take any chances ruining his perfect skin. Lucifer had brought beach chairs for him and detective, and a blanket for Trixie.

He also got the grilled cheese sandwiches, champagne, and juice for Trixie.

Chloe had been relaxed like she hadn’t been in weeks. Her eyes were closed leaning back in the beach chair, she could hear Lucifer and Trixie arguing about something stupid and ocean waves.

A few hours in Trixie had made Lucifer make a sandcastle with her. Chloe was surprised to find out he had never done that before. Trixie falls asleep afterward on the blanket.

“Come on, let go for a swim.” Chloe got up from the chair.

“If the child wasn’t here, you wouldn’t have clothes for the swim.”

“Sure, the last one to the ocean have to do paperwork on Monday.” Chloe runs toward the ocean.

“Oh, you are on.” Lucifer had caught up to her by the water.

He runs to take her from behind his arms wrapped around her waist and started kissing down her neck.

“I got you,” Lucifer smirking.

“We will see,” before getting out of his grip and throwing water on him.

The rest of the day went by fast. After the sunset, Lucifer took them to a fancy restaurant nearby. Chloe hadn’t had this much fun for years, after having Trixie, Dan and she didn’t go out much. But with Lucifer, they were able to have a nice evening with Trixie.

At dinner, Trixie had started about a boy in her class, and lucifer got a bit overprotective. Chloe had told him it was okay, and Trixie still had years before dating. Chloe found it adorable that he was overprotective about boys when it came to Trixie.

Chloe hadn’t realized that she expected to still be with Lucifer when Trixie started dating. The thought made her worried, but also found herself smiling.

Dinner had been incredible, by the time they got to Chloe's apartment, Trixie had fallen asleep. Lucifer carried Trixie to her bed. When Lucifer and Chloe got to bed, they quickly had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets me know what you think? And if there is anything you wanna see comment? I know there wasn't much dialogue, but I promise more next chapter.


	8. The Prom With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the prom episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, time is passing so fast, or is it just me. So, remember how they are going to break up there is a big part about it I haven't told and I'm not going to, but man everyone is going to hate me. Look out for a new guy in the few chapters it's going to be Chloe's future boyfriend and ex. And if you saw the tags there is someone who is gonna die but not Lucifer or Chloe that all I'm gonna say for now.

Chloe enters the penthouse.

  
“Lucifer, I’m here. Are you ready? Lucifer? Why is it so dark in here? Wah, uh…Lucifer? Lucifer?” Chloe head to the balcony. 

  
“Detective. There’s been a change of plan, I’m not going.”

  
“What? But we have a case.”

  
“Something’s happened. Please leave!” Lucifer stayed in the dark part of the living room.

  
“Wait, what’s happened? Are you okay?”

“I can’t…I can’t make it go away.”

  
“Lucifer, you face?”

  
“Detective, I said, leave!”

  
“What’s going on?” Chloe reached the balcony railings. 

  
“I can’t…I can’t control it!”

  
In the same instance, the railing broke, and Chloe fall.

  
“Nooo, Detective!”

* * *

  
Lucifer woke up, first, he notices was Chloe was sleeping. But she must have heard him and woke up too.

  
“Hey, Lucifer are you okay?”

  
“Oh, uh…I just had a bad dream.”

  
“Oh. Do wanna talk about it?”

  
Chloe hugged him and just wanting to hold him.

  
“No. I…I’m okay…I’m sorry I woke you.”

  
“It’s okay, it almost morning anyway.”

  
“I will meet you at the precinct.”

  
“Okay, let's get ready.” Chloe kissed him on the cheek.

  
Lucifer went to Linda’s office. Which wasn’t much of a help. Linda thought his dreams had something to do with his fears about Chloe’s reaction to him being the Devil. He admitted he had his fears, but the dream seems too much. Right now, he was trying to deal with his Mum.

Linda had started to worry more about Lucifer. He needs to tell Chloe the truth and they both knew it. But his mum scared her more. And the plan he came up with didn’t feel safe. So it was for the best he didn’t know how to follow through with it.

He had met the Detective at the precinct. In the car, he was trying to figure out a way to get Mum away.

  
“This is the longest you’ve ever gone without talking. Ever. Is something on your mind?”

  
“Nothing. That’s the problem.”

  
“How so?”

  
”Well, I… I have this puzzle that I need to solve but I’ve had a mental block. Have you ever just run out of ideas. When working in a particularly difficult case? I mean before I came along of course.” 

  
“Right. Um…Not really. I mean, I’ve hit dead ends from lack of evidence, but no, because there is always a new angle to consider.”

  
“Braggart.”

  
The victim was a best-selling author of a book about high school. They had questioned the witness the editor. Lucifer tried to use Dan’s improve, but was useless. When they got to the precinct Lucifer read the books to help him with his block.

They found a suspect at an ice-cream place. Which they thought was a girl ending up being a man. They found out the books were based on a real high school story. Chloe suggests for them to go to the high school reunion ad she could be him plus one. But they hadn’t told anyone at work they were together. Chloe had spent the night and morning reading the book.

Which the next day they could go undercover. They got ready and met each other at the high school.

  
“Oh! Oh! Wow!”

  
“A high school reunion is a very popular torture in hell.”

  
“This is beautiful. You know you didn’t even try to look like Todd.”

  
“Why would I do that? If I was Todd I’d want to look like me.”

  
“Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh, look. It’s Emily and Bo. Tristan and Jessica. And there’s Max talking to Isabel. She is so not good enough for him, really.”

  
“What did you just say?”

  
“Max and Isabel, two of our suspects.”

  
“Oh, oh. The prom king and the sex pot.”

“Oh, Lucifer, don’t judge. There’s so much more to these people than their stereotypes suggest. It’s just…”

  
“Are you being serious?” 

  
“Yeah, the books are much deeper than you’d imagine. The characters are so compelling and relatable and rich and…They are all here.”

  
“And one of them is most likely a killer.”

  
“Right. Okay, I’m gonna go sign us in so that we can finally meet the, um…so we can question the suspects.” 

  
They question the suspect and found out the guy Lucifer went with was the last one to see the victim. Lucifer is still surprised by the different side of Chloe. But what surprised him more than Detective didn’t have a high school experience or prom.

So, he decided to through her one instead. They were able to solve the case pretty fast, so Lucifer still had time to plan the prom for Chloe. Lucifer hadn’t cared much about proms throughout history, but he wanted to give Chloe the world. And she deserves every little experience. 

  
“Lucifer, I’m here. You wanted to see me?”

  
“Yes, I wanted to check on you, that you were back to being the good detective.”

  
“The good detective?”

  
“Hmm. Well, I like our partnership much better when you do all the work and I’m the fun irresponsible one.”

  
“Oh, yeah. I did get a little carried away at that reunion.”

  
“You know, it made me realize something. All of that high school drama that I missed out on… The girly gossip, the hallway crushes, all those school dances…That’s not just who I am. I like being the responsible adult.”

  
“Right. So you no longer desire any of that high school poppycock?”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, then…I guess you won’t be wanting this.”

  
“Detective, will you go to the prom with me?” He offered her a hand and she took it as a silent yes. They made their way to the dance floor. 

  
“I can’t believe you did this.” They knew pretty well how to together. Sometimes they could be very different, but they both had the same pace. The song was also just great.

  
“Thank you, Lucifer.” Their lips met, it really was just perfect. Them dating and having a dance and the kiss. Even if they still had so many more obstacles at that moment nothing else matter. 

  
“I’m just glad you got what you needed.”

  
“But you… You never found the inspiration that you were looking for. Are you ever gonna tell me what it is you’re trying to solve?”

  
“It’s… It’s complicated.” But Lucifer was so lost in her eyes. 

  
“Well, tell me anyhow.”

  
“Very well. A long time ago, dear old Dad through Mum out like me, and I’m trying to figure out how to use a flaming sword to get her back there so they can torture each other.”

  
“Well, crazy metaphor aside, can I offer some advice?” This event had been the best. Maybe it was how wonderful and thoughtful her boyfriend had been or the fact he finally opened up. In weeks, he hadn’t told her much about his family or anything in general. But now he had opened up even if it was in metaphor. Things seem to be perfect even with the crazy.

  
“Please.”

  
“If I’ve learned anything from this experience, it’s that it’s better to move forward than stay stuck in the past. It’s just like Kathleen realized. We can’t rewrite history.”

  
“You can’t. But maybe I can. Detective, you’re a genius.”

“Thanks?”

  
“You’ve just given me my idea.” Lucifer realized he just needs to try being the light bringer again. If he was going to use the flaming sword he had to be who he used to be. He gave her a kiss on the lip, finally feeling like everything was going to be okay. There were many things he couldn’t control, but he was going to try to be powerful again.

* * *

  
Mum was done waiting around for her son. She was going to figure out a plan to separate that little bug and Lucifer. Now there wasn’t much she could do, but now she did have Dan and find more information from him.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that happened. This episode just went well with the storyline and I did want the prom in the story. And the kiss we deserve, but never got in the show. Comment something you wanna see them do as a couple? I might put it in.


	9. Just Want It to Be Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deal with Mum and a lunch date with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bit depress and this chapter a bit boring I know. But I promise the next two will be fun.

Lucifer had been waiting for his Mum at the penthouse. He had decided to talk to her and figure out what exactly she had planned. But of course Mum was late. He guessed she was still getting used to the La traffic. Lucifer had hidden Azrael blade in the penthouse walls for safekeeping and wasn’t going to take it out until Mum told him exactly everything.

Mum was surprised by her son reaching out. She was ready to take things in her own hand. Chloe seemed to have distracted her son and she wasn’t going to lose her son because of a tiny human. When she was ready to deal with his human he apparently decided to talk to her.

Mum got thought that he figure out her plans, but he sounds clueless. He had asked her to meet her at the penthouse. But she was still getting used to the traffic which she found annoying. Maybe she can finally get to go back to Heaven. Get back at God for the hell he put her through. Then reunited with her family.

Lucifer had other plans and tricking Mum wasn’t going to be easy. But he had to do his best to get her out of his life. Things with Detective had been good and he didn’t want his worries about his mother getting in their relationship.

Chloe had to do paperwork all day, so he was able to meet his mother. He was planning to meet Chloe later for lunch still. He had told her that he was going to meet his mother and she hadn’t questioned him. Lucifer was glad Chloe was understanding and supportive.

She hadn’t been asking him much about his mother which was great since he couldn’t lie. Chloe’s birthday was still in a month which he wanted to plan. But he wasn’t sure how to make it special and unforgettable. Lucifer already got her gift before they were dating.

Right now, he just wanted to deal with his mother. He was scattered out of his thought by the elevator door opening.

“Mum finally.”

  
“Hello son, are you done with that human of yours?”

  
“What? I asked you to come to tell me about your plan.”

  
“Oh. Right, we can go back to heaven.”

  
“Well, I know that much.”

  
“Azrael Blade is the flaming sword.”

  
“And you already told me.”

  
“You my light bringer is the only one that can lit of the sword.”

  
“Fine. Let me get it.”Lucifer punched a hole in the wall and got the blade.

  
“It was there the whole time?”

  
“Put it somewhere I could keep an eye on it. Wouldn’t want someone to incite another stabbing rampage, now, would we?”  
  
  
“Well, it’s not my fault humans can’t handle the divine. Besides, if I hadn’t done that, we wouldn’t have found out what that blade actually is.”

  
“And you really think that this is the Flaming Sword? I thought Father destroyed it during my rebellion so I wouldn’t use it against Him.”

  
“He said he destroyed it. Apparently, he just hid it in plain sight.”

  
“But it’s so small and so…not flaming.”

  
“That’s because only you, my Lightbringer, can ignite it.”

  
“Well, what am I supposed to do, dip it in some whiskey and light a match?”

  
“Last time it caught flame, you were angry, so think about your father; that should do it.”

“All right.” Lucifer holds the sword up and tries to light it but nothing. “No! Right, back to my whiskey plan.”

“No, you’re much too calm. When it flamed before you were furious.”

  
“So you’re saying the blade can sense my emotional state? It’s the most powerful weapon in the universe, Mum the sword that guarded Eden, not a groovy mood ring.”

  
At the same moment, Lucifer's phone rang. It was from Chloe. She had asked him about lunch, which he was running late for. She quickly texted her that he was on his way. Lucifer was almost glad to be able to leave. He started making his way to the elevator. 

  
“Mum I have to go.”

  
“It’s that bug isn’t it?”

  
“Chloe isn’t a bug, she is…” Mum cut him off. “What a miracle from God?”

  
“ENOUGH! Mum just stop. I have to go.”

* * *

  
Lucifer broke a few speed limits. He was supposed to meet Chloe at her place and she was going to pick the food. Chloe had given him a key even though she knew he didn’t need one. He made his way inside and found the detective on the couch with the food.

“Oh. Hey.”

  
“Hi…I’m sorry I’m late just…things with Mum took longer than I thought.”

  
“It’s okay I just got here anyway. I got us our favorite burgers and fries.”

  
“Yes. I’m starving.” He sat next to her on the couch. Moving closer to each other.

“Did everything with your mother go fine?”

  
“Well, it went… I guess alright. How was paperwork?”  


“You know the boring.”

  
“I know something fun we can do now. The urchin isn’t home either.”

  
“Oh yeah.”

  
Chloe moved to his lap. Now sitting on him. Starting kissing him and moved her hand down to his shirt. Starting to unbutton it fast.

  
“You know you need to start wearing fewer clothes,” Chloe said between kisses. Finally able to take his shirt off. Now her hand moving to his belt, while he moved his hand to take her shirt.

Lucifer quickly picked her up. Her legs around his waist. Lucifer carried her up the stairs to the bed. Laying her down to the bed. Kissing her again then moving to her neck. 

  
They were able to have round two before they got called into work. There had been a case at the institution about a patient who was murder. Lucifer had been annoyed that they were had to work. But surprised it didn’t happen earlier.

It almost felt like they were cursed. But at least the case seems interesting at least. What interesting patient they might find at a mental institution? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is God Johnson. Sorry, this was a late update. I was on Twitter and just busy with school. And check Lauren German's insta waiting for the post you know you know what I'm talking about.


	10. God Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ep God Johnson with a little Deckerstar fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this updates late. But with thanksgiving break, I lost counts of the days. I literally didn't know the day, so I forgot to update. So sorry about that. But this chapter is longer than the other. Also, I don't know if I will update next week. I'm moving this weekend and on Tuesday I have to go to school for the day. I have an online school but have to go to school that day for testing. And with the move, I don't know if I will have time to have the chapter out in time. I might update the next day or wait until the weekend so I'm a little less stressed.

They walked into the mental institution holding hands until they saw Dan and Ella. It was just easier to keep their relationship private. Dan had given them looks before but didn’t say anything. Ella was clueless without a few comments. Chloe has been with Dan and it was just better not to be known for the one who dates all the coworkers. They quickly made their way around the body.

“Murder. Confirmed. Blunt-force trauma to the back of the head. The victim got hit with this backgammon board.” Ella said.

“Not very sportsmanlike.” Lucifer joked.

“He was an orderly. Toby Mulligan, 32. The body was found here.”

“Okay. They interview the staff or the patients yet?”

“No, not yet. It’s a psychiatric hospital, so the staff didn’t want the patients wigging out over the dead body. They’ve been busy moving everyone to a different floor.” Ella gave the details.

“I love the mentally ill. I mean, who isn’t amused by someone who thinks they’re Elvis or Napoleon or Wesley Snipes?” Lucifer commenting like usual. Chloe could believe she just had sex with a man child a few hours ago or was in a relationship with him.

“Who found the body?”

“God.” Dan intruded.

“Ah! See?!” 

“God Johnson, he’s a patient. He’s right in there. The guy actually thinks he’s God. He changed his name and everything.”

“Oh. You two should have a lot to talk about.” Chloe hit his chest playfully.

Dan and Ella shared a look. They both knew something was up with them.

“Yes. I would like to have a chat with the Almighty.”

“Cool your jets, man, all right? There’s a whole bunch of bureaucratic hoops to jump through to set up an interview. The hospital administrator has all the info.”

“Okay, Lucifer you coming?”

“Actually why don’t you go ahead and I will check up later?”

Lucifer made his way to the room God Johnson was in.

“Well, hello, God.”

“Hello, my son.”

“Right, yes, I suppose that would be the standard way to greet your children. Nice touch.” 

“What can I do for you?”

“Well, it’s what I can do for you that’s exciting. See, I can reveal the truth about the Supreme Being you’ve chosen to impersonate. I bet you wanted to be God because he’s benevolent, all-powerful, yadda yadda. But in actual fact, He’s a dick.”

“Look, if you want to be angry with me, you just go right on ahead. I can be anything you need me to be.” God Johnson put a hand on his shoulder.

“Right, enough of this idle chit-chat. Time to tell you what the charade’s really about. What do you desire? Hmm? To avoid a vengeful ex-wife? Years of back taxes? What are you game?”  
But the mojo doesn’t seem to affect him.

“Is this a staring contest? Cause, you know, I’m pretty good at those.”

“How is this possible? Oh, right, yes, I bet you’re on some really amazing drugs, aren’t you?”

Lucifer not letting himself believe that he was actually standing in front of his father. At the same moment, the door opened with a worker.

“You’re not supposed to be in here.”

“Oh, never mind. I’m done with this fraud, anyway.”

“It was really good seeing you, Samael.”

“What did you say?” Lucifer turned around in stock. For confused than ever. Not hearing that name in forever either. 

Lucifer kept quiet on his way back to the precinct. Chloe looked over to him a few times but didn’t say much. The start going through the evidence in Ella’s lab. Lucifer didn’t say much just give a few small smiles to Chloe.

“Come on, guys. Is it really so crazy? I mean, what if God was one of us?”

“Just a slob, like one of us.”

“Exactly. Or just a…”

“A stranger on a bus.”

“My father would never use public transport. That song is completely unrealistic.” Lucifer came into the conversation.

“What song?”

“The song I hate almost as much as I hate these hypocrites, Like God Johnson.”

“Hypocrite? Hmm, I don’t know. I see some similarities between the two of you.”

“That man is not my father.”

“Well, a good thing, Cause he might be our killer. Whaaat? Oh, my God, Ella, how do you know that? I’ll tell you how I know that because our victim was bald. It’s very hard to get prints off a body, so I whipped out the ultraviolet alternate light source, and…boom, complete set on the victim’s noggin. They match one Earl Johnson, a wealthy oil magnate from Odessa, Texas.” Ella handing the files to Chloe.

“Huh. It says here his wife committed him a few months ago after he gave all of his money away and started calling himself “God.” Mr. Johnson never said that he touched the victim’s body.”

“Left out the killing part as well. And proving he’s the killer is the perfect way to expose his false idolatry. Right, shall we?”

“No, we shan’t. Because you spoke to him without permission, I had to apply for a special hearing just to interview him. That’ll take at least a few days, so thank you for that. And I want to talk to you.”  
Chloe started to worry a little that the case was getting to him. She knew thing with his family wasn’t great. But she didn’t want him doing something reckless either because of his emotions.

Chloe led the way to the evidence closet. Lucifer following behind her. When they were finally alone Chloe spoke, “Look I know, that things with your family aren’t great. But I don’t want to let the case get to you. So, can you keep it under control until the case is over?”

Lucifer took a second to respond, “Yes, of course.”

“Great, because the last thing I need is my boyfriend getting in trouble.” Chloe tiptoe to give him a peck on the lips. 

“You know detective this closet…”

“Don’t even think about it” Chloe cut him off.

“But you didn’t even the what I was gonna say.” Lucifer protested.

“Yes, I do. And we are not having sex in here.”

“As you wish, detective.” Chloe kissed him real quick before opening the door. “I don’t have Trixie tonight, so do want to come over.”

“Umm, actually can I raincheck that.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Lucifer had his own plans getting close to God Johnson. He didn’t wanna disappoint Chloe either. But while he is in there he could solve the case too. And prove that God Johnson is a fraud. He would have rather go home with Chloe, but instead decided to get committed. 

Now, he just needs to figure out how to prove God Johnson wasn’t God. Lucifer wanted the case to solve before Chloe found out he was in the hospital. It wasn’t hard getting committed, but God Johnson seem to disappear. When Lucifer found him he had healed a patient. And of course, Lucifer thought punching him was good. But that made Chloe find out what he had done too. So now here they in an art room.

“Why the hell would you get yourself committed?”

“I did it to help the investigation.” Showing her a drawing he made of her. “What do you think? It’s a good likeness, isn’t it?”

“That’s it, I’m pulling the plug. I’m getting you out of here, now.” Chloe couldn’t deal with his crazy plan. Now she had to be extra careful of what she says around him. After him doing the opposite of what she says.

“No, no, no, no. You were the one who said it would be difficult to interview God Johnson. So, I took some initiative. I went undercover. You must admit having an inside man could be quite effective.”

“So, you’re doing this just to help the case?”

“Well, there may also be some personal issues I’d like to explore with Mr. Johnson. But yes, the main reason I came was to prove he’s the killer.”

“Is that why you punched him? To force a confession?”

“Not exactly, but he had it coming. You see, Detective, it turns out, he may actually be my father after all.”

“You’ve decided that the lead suspect in this investigation maybe your father?”

“I know that God Johnson is not the killer.”

“And you know that because…”

“Because another patient was attacked last night and I saw God Johnson heal her. And here’s me being super-duper helpful before the orderlies took the victim away, she told me who did attack her.”

“Great. Who is it?”

“Santa Claus.”

“You know what to stay here. And after this case is over we are gonna talk.”

Chloe just worried more about Lucifer. He said he was the Devil which was one thing. But now he sounded even crazier. So she decided to talk to his doctor.

“He’s always been…quirky, but now, he’s…I don’t know. I’m worried about him.”

“Well, Lucifer certainly is an interesting case, but I can’t really discuss the, uh, specifics of his diagnosis. Now, is he your, um…uh, fiancé? I mean, uh, boyfriend?”

Chloe froze at the question, the had decided not to tell anyone. But she found herself giggling a little at the fiancé part. Could that ever happen? Before she would have said in a million years. But now she had also said she was never going to sleep with him. Chloe didn’t wanna lie about a trick she had picked up from Lucifer. So, she just said the half-truth.

“No. Lucifer’s my partner.” Which was true and he was in a way partner in every way.

For the rest of the talk, the doctor had flirted a bit, but Chloe didn’t care since she was with Lucifer and that wasn’t going to change. So, she pretends that the doctor giving her his number was just for work. After, getting to the precinct, Chloe realized she might have to go on a date with the doctor. But she was just going to use it to get information on the case. 

Maze had planned it since she still had worked to do. Chloe didn’t wear anything too fancy since she was already with Lucifer. And the dinner was to get an answer. Which didn’t turn out the way she wanted. Chloe slipping up made the doctor realized the dinner was a lie. And at the same time, Lucifer decided to break out. He and Linda had planned a date for his parents. So they can fall in love again. And the plan works well until Chloe arrived. Taking Lucifer back to the hospital. 

But the dinner also made Chloe realized as crazy as Lucifer is she would rather be with him than anyone else. He drove her crazy, but also courage her. And was by her side no matter what. Being with anyone else was useless and no one could ever replace him. She just had dinner with a nice stable person, but she missed Lucifer the whole time. The quirky joke or just his company in general. 

“Frist you check yourself into a mental hospital, only to kidnap another patient and escape. Lucifer, how is that helping?”

“Well, if you must know, God Johnson is indeed my father, and, uh, I need to do a little matchmaking.”

“With him and Charlotte Richards? I mean, I’m scared to know how she ties into all this.”

“Well, never mind that. What about our killer? Hmm? Did you find proof of Santa Clause?”

At the same moment, a nurse comes in. “Time for your meds.”

“Ooh, lovely. Thank you. Right. An unexpected perk of the place.” Lucifer took the drugs.

“Maybe it’s a good thing there’s another day on your 72-hours hold. Do you know? Maybe being here is the best thing for you right now. But after you’re out I’m taking you home with me.”

“Okay.”

Chloe decided that she own the doctor an apology.

“Hey. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry l lied. I, um…sometimes with work, I get shortsighted. And I never wanted to…”

“Use me?” The doctor said.

“Yeah. The truth is me and Lucifer are…I don’t know. And we had decided to keep it quiet since people talk.”

After a brief talk with the doctor, they were able to figure out who the killer was. It had been a nurse who worked there. Chloe was able to find her with Lucifer and God Johnson. She was glad Lucifer wasn’t harmed and just high. He seemed a little disappointed that Mr. Johnson didn’t remember anything. 

After, she decided to take him home with her. He was still drug a little, but they had started to worn out. The drive was quite neither of them saying much. Chloe could see that the case had affected him. When they got home Chloe grabbed wine and set on the couch with Lucifer.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chloe spoked.

“I…I don’t know.” Lucifer's voice broke.

“Come here.” Chloe pointing to her lap. Lucifer took the hint and settle his head down on her lap. His face buried in her stomach.

“For a brief moment, I thought you were my father. And he just said something I wish father would have always said to me.” Chloe listens to him quietly. Happy that he opened up to her, but she just wanted to take all the pain away. Seeing his hurt, was the last thing she wanted. Chloe knew she could take his pain away, but he could help him realized he was so much more worth than he thought.

“I…I’m sorry, Lucifer. You didn’t deserve what happened with your father.”

“But did I? There are things you don’t know about me. Bad things I have done.”

“You’re a good person and nothing is gonna change that. And for what’s it worth…I’m proud of you” 

Lucifer stares at her with tears in his eyes. Instead of saying he got up from her lap and kissed her. The kiss said everything. And then quickly settle back on her lap. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

“You know that your doctor?”

“Yes.”

“For the case, I invited him for dinner. Making him think it a date, so I can get information out. I know it was harsh, but it just seems like a better idea at the time.”

Lucifer listens to her quietly. 

“You know, it made me realized something.”

“Do tell.”

“That the whole time I was thinking about you. As crazy as you are, I would rather be with you than anyone else. I mean don’t get me wrong you still drive me mad, but you also enlighten my day. And I would take you over any doctor or anyone else.”

“Really?” He sounds surprised. 

“Yeah.” Lucifer got up to kiss her again.

“Why don’t we get to bed? To recharge enough energy for the morning.” Lucifer taking between the kiss.

“Yeah, let's go.” Lucifer took Chloe's hand and made their way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I can't wait till I break everyone's heart. You know writing the fic is easier than reading them. If I was reading this when the heartbreak happened I would die, but writing the heartbreak is weirdly exciting and knowing the end just makes it easier. But Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it.


	11. And So It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer tell a friend about their relationship. While an unexpected old friend makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last week I wasn't able to update on time this week because of school. And this chapter is really like the turning point and gonna be what's happening in the next couple of chapters. I'm gonna be pretty busy the next two weeks so I might not update at the right time again. But after next week it's winter break so expect more updates then. I'm also scared for all the 5b new we are getting this month. I put a little fluff in this chapter since I felt guilty for the heartbreak I'm gonna bring. But the more fluff I do it going to make the angst much worst ;)
> 
> Teaser-  
> Lucifer will always be loyal to Chloe, but can't say the same for his relationship with Eve ;)

The day had started like normal. Chloe had slept at the penthouse after partying with Lucifer at Lux. They had gotten used to waking up next to each other. Lucifer had decided to make Chloe breakfast in bed before she had woken up. Chloe always loved the little things Lucifer did for her. It had made her feel special, of course, Dan had done a few nice things here and there but it wasn’t the same. Lucifer understand Chloe and believed in her when no one else did.

But that also made her worried that if they were broke up what would happen to them? Would they still work together? Could they be around each other and not be together? What could make neither of them break up? How much did she not know about him? Were they in love? How long could their relationship last? Would they get married one day or have kids? What if Lucifer decided he was bored and left her? Or he made a mistake and she left him? Will they be able to face whatever challenges that came their way together? Chloe decided to stop overthink and enjoy her day with Lucifer.

They had the day off so there wasn’t much to do. Ella had asked Chloe to go shopping together, but Chloe had wanted to have a relaxing day with her boyfriend. They still hadn’t told anyone they were together so Chloe had told Ella she had Trixie and couldn’t go. Lucifer hadn’t mind since he didn’t want his mother knowing too much. Neither of them was sure what to do since they never had much time off always.

Lucifer didn’t have much to do regretting his mother because of the dead end. Just keeping their minds off solving crimes was hard. Lucifer came up with a plan to get dinner and see where the day leads them. Chloe agreed to it since it was easier than trying to figure out what to do with the only day they had off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella didn’t know what to do alone. Since Chloe couldn’t go out with her. Chloe had Trixie so Dan must have been free. She decided to give him a call.

“Hey, Dan.”

“Hi. Is there a murder? I have Trixie can’t come.”

“Wait… Trixie is with you?”

“Yeah. It’s my week, why?”

“Chloe said that she had her for the week.”

“No. I have her. Anyway, why were you calling?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Since Chloe said she couldn’t because she had Trixie.”

“Oh. That’s weird. Ask Lucifer he probably knows what Chloe is doing. Look, I gotta go before Trixie burn the house down.”

“Okay, bye Dan.”

“Bye” Dan hanged up.

Ella was a little disappointed that her friend had lied to her. And wasn’t sure how to confront her. Maybe Chloe had wanted time alone. But she decided to go on with her day and ignore that her best friend ghosted her. Before leaving her apartment she decided to do what Dan had suggested and gave Lucifer a call.

Lucifer and Chloe had been getting ready for the day. Chloe had left a few clothes at the penthouse to make it easier than going back to her apartment to change. When Lucifer's phone rang they had been making their to the elevator to leave for the day. They shared a confused look when they realized that Ella had been the one calling him.

“Hey, Lucifer.”

“Hi, Ella. Why are you calling me? Is there a case?”

“Why does everyone think that I only call when there’s a case? Never mind do you know where Chloe is?”

Chloe and Lucifer just stared at each other. Chloe knew Lucifer couldn’t lie. And they felt like they were a teenager who was just caught. Before Lucifer could answer Chloe took the phone.

“Hey, Ella. I’m with Lucifer.” Chloe answered. Chloe didn’t want Lucifer to do the one thing he didn’t because she wanted to avoid gossip.

“Oh. OH MY GOD. Wait…are you two?” It took a second for Ella to realized what was happening.

“Yes, we are and I’m sorry for lying to you.” Lucifer stared at Chloe before giving her a little smile. He wasn’t sure why Chloe had told Ella but it made him happy she did. Now he knew she didn’t feel embarrassed or anything about their relationship.

“It’s okay. Um…you guys have fun. Bye!” Ella was disappointed that Chloe didn’t feel she could talk about her relationship. But decided to let them go on with her day.

“Bye.” Chloe hanged up and looked back at her boyfriend. It took a second before they just smiled at each other.

They had taken the corvette and Lucifer was driving. Neither of them ever talking just looking at each other a little. Chloe never thought she would be enjoying herself as much as she did with Lucifer. They just being able to relax and enjoy the air breezing.

She wasn’t sure how or why they had been together sooner. They obviously were much happier with each other. Chloe wasn’t if Lucifer had ever been in a relationship before or realized he could be.

Lucifer kept his eyes on the road but couldn’t help glance over to Chloe. He wanted to spend such much time he could with Chloe.

For some reason, everything felt right even if it wasn’t. The restaurant was fancier than the other one they had gone to before. Chloe usually didn’t love things too fancy but with Lucifer, she was willing to give it a try.

Lucifer for once didn’t know the owner and just took Chloe there since it seems nice. Most of their date had been places Lucifer neither knew the owner or been there before but now he wanted to try new things with Chloe.

Chloe didn’t care much if a colleague found them on a date. But she was worried that if the whole precinct found out they were together, they might not be able to be partners anymore. Lucifer had assured her that their colleague thought there was a thing happening between them long before they actually started dating.

Lunch had been great and Lucifer had suggested just to drive around the California coastline. Chloe first thought it made them seem like they were 80 and old married couple, but went along with it since it sounds relaxing and nice.

Chloe never thought that Lucifer could have been someone that could settle down and leave the party life. Now that she had seen so many different sides of him, she was glad to meet him. Her life would have never been exciting or with many friends. But now everyone didn’t hate her and she had a tribe.

And was able to have fun as a single mother without holding herself back. Her other relationship was nothing compared to the one with Lucifer. He was the first person who believes in her when no one else did and stayed with her no matter what. Chloe remembered her relationship with Jed, it had been her first serious relationship but she knew he wasn’t the one. So she had broke up with Jed instead of staying in a relationship she knew wasn’t the right one. Dan had come along and she thought he was the best she could do.

There wasn’t going to be some perfect guy for her and she had to take what she got. But now with Lucifer, she realized sometimes there was a perfect for her. And at first, they might have seen differences without knowing each other. But now she knew they were more alike than it might have been at first.

Lucifer had kept the car steady so Chloe was able to close her eyes and enjoy. Lucifer had gotten a text from Amenadiel that soul had escaped heaven. He got worried but decided to ignore it and enjoy the day off. It wasn’t since problem since it was heaven and he was banned from there. Still dealing with his Mum, he was going to let his brother deal with whoever escaped. Chloe had noticed that Lucifer had gotten a worried look.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Putting her over his.

“Yes. Just my brother.” He looked back at Chloe for a brief moment before looking back at the road. He didn’t wanna make Chloe worry and she wasn’t going to believe him anyway.

“Okay. Can we actually stop by my mom’s beach house? She texted she had something for me.” Chloe remembers the last time they had dinner with her mother. And she had mentioned kids. They still didn’t know the answer to those questions so she hoped her mother got the hint last time and wouldn’t ask again.

“Of course. Do wanna stop by now or later?” Lucifer asked.

“Anytime you want. We should do this more often.”

“What? Stop by your mother’s place?” Lucifer looked back at her clueless.

“No. No, just drive around like this. It’s nice.”

“Yes, yes it is. I would love to kiss you right now. But I’m guessing I have to keep my eyes on the road.”

“Right.” Chloe chucked and Lucifer joined along. “Here.” Chloe moved a little to his side and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

Lucifer looked at her eyes wide open. Chloe just smirked at him. She didn’t get many opportunities to surprised him like that. And she loved playing around with him.

“I…You deserve to be punished for that.”

“Then we should get back to the penthouse,” Chloe whispered in his ears.

“I thought we had to go to your mother’s.”

“Yes. You might want to hurry up then. The sooner we get there the sooner we can go back to the penthouse.”

“I like the way you think.” Lucifer took a u-turn and started speeding.

They got to her mother’s place in less than 15mins with Lucifer’s driving. Lucifer walked behind Chloe before taking her from the waist and ticking her and kissing her neck. Chloe tried her best not to laugh but she ending up laughing loudly. Lucifer got his payback for now. They were just outside the front door where Lucifer was still ticking her.

“Ok. Okay, I give up.” Chloe chuckled.

Lucifer stopped and turn to face her. “I’m so getting you back for that.” Lucifer leaned down to kiss her. Keeping his hand on her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

At the same moment the door opened and Penelope's eyes wide open. Lucifer and Chloe jumped back like they were a teenager who had just been caught.

“Oh. Umm, uh, mom, hi.” Chloe said nervously.

“Hello honey, Lucifer.”

“Umm. Yes, hello Penelope.”

“Come in.” Lucifer and Chloe made their way inside still a bit nervous.

“So mom what did you want to give me?”

“Oh. Right, I actually got it for both of you.” Both Lucifer and Chloe shared a look.

“Well, since it’s you’re birthday coming up. I wasn’t sure what to get you. I got you two tickets to Las Vegas and I can Trixie for the weekend.”

Chloe’s birthday was in a week and Lucifer had her gift already. But wasn’t able to figure out what to do for the day still.

Both of them were left speechless. “Oh. Thank you, mom.” Chloe took the tickets. And looked back at Lucifer who just smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Thank you.”

“So, is that it?”

“Yes, pumpkin. So are you guys going to go?” They looked back at each other nodding.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Yes. Sound nice.” Chloe got closer to Lucifer wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Do guys want to stay for lunch?”

“Oh. Um, we just ate. And we should be getting back to the penthouse. Thanks though for the tickets.”

Lucifer and Chloe got back to Lux as soon as they could. Lux was close and Lucifer told the staff to not let anyone in for hours. By the time they were in the elevator, they were already making out and taking each other’s clothes off. Neither of them notices Amenadiel and a woman standing in the penthouse when the elevator door opened.

“Hey, Luce,” Eve said from the couch. Both Lucifer and Chloe stopped and looked at Eve. Chloe’s looked at the women on the couch in shock, while Lucifer just looked surprised and confused. “Eve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm gonna be doing a little teaser every chapter note. Also, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry for the late chapter. If you guys want more all teaser comment and I will give some juicy ones. Either the next chapter or the one after will be Chloe's birthday. And yes bullet neckless will make the gift. We are getting closer every chapter to the angst and I'm dying here. The angst will start like chapter 20 but man I can't wait for everyone's hearts to be broken.


	12. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer's aftermath of the encounter with Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking out a little (Not little like crazy). I was working on the part after the breakup and it's crazy. So I am writing in parts. Like I have a few more chapters after this chapter is written and I have written some chapters after the break up since I was in the mood and I already know the storyline. So I have gonna be working on the storyline now and part of the future chapter. All I can say is I'm freaking out. There's a storyline I got the idea for and it doesn't change much of the storyline I original plan, but it's kind of dark. So as I have said before there is a character's death, but I m going to dead add something to make it a little dark. I will put a warning when the time comes. I have the whole storyline in my head but I also made a list of the small(well small compare to crazier things) I'm gonna do. Also after the breakup, I'm gonna have a cliffhanger and take at least a week in a half break. Then start updating a few days apart from the crazy part. So you would have to wait a whole week with the big stuff happening. Writing the angst is so much easier since it's fun and I love how I am gonna be playing with everyone's feelings.
> 
> Teaser- I will be playing around with Lucifer's vulnerability, but not the way you would think.😉  
> Teaser- Lux Las Vegas 🤫
> 
> Chapter 13- Chloe's Birthday.  
> Chapter 14 & 15- Wrapping up Mum's storyline.  
> After Chloe finds out the updates are going to closer together. So more than once a week but not sure about how many yet.  
> Chapter 20- Chloe finding out.  
> Chapter 25- Chloe finds out about the miracle thing.  
> Chapter 30- Break up.  
> Chapter 31- This would be a big huge change and nothing anyone would expect. But might be too much for some ppl I know I wouldn't be able to read the next few chapters if I wasn't the writer. All I can say this chapter no one saw what I'm gonna do coming. And it only gonna be the beginning of the crazier thing happening. I know I have done a slow burn but trust be when it gets crazy it's going to be fun and interesting. I'm not going to be disappointing anyone hopefully.

“Eve?” Lucifer looked at her unsure of his emotion. He never thought he would see her again. And even though she was just a one-night stand he cared for her. He couldn’t understand why or how she was on earth? He had a mix of emotions he couldn’t describe. On one hand, he was happy to see her again, but on the other, he wasn’t sure why she would be here.

Heaven can be boring but who would want to leave paradise. He knew Eve was more into fun and partying. But her being here was confusing. He wasn’t sure if this was his father’s or something much worst?

Chloe wasn’t sure why but she suddenly got worried. This beautiful woman was in the penthouse. And she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Lucifer clearly knew her. He had slept with many people but Chloe realized they were just meaningless. Their relationship was different. But something about this woman told her there was something more to this story.

“Hi,” Eve said.

Lucifer almost stares at her like she was a ghost. Eve looking back at him with a big smile.

Chloe felt like her stomach turned upside down. She knew that Lucifer lov…that he cared for her and he was happy. But something about this woman made her worried. Which was crazy since she doesn’t even know this woman.

Chloe couldn’t take the staring between them and broke the silence, “Lucifer. Who is this?”

Lucifer looked back realizing Chloe had been there the whole time. He wasn’t sure what to call your first. He knew he couldn’t call her his ex-girlfriend. But just the first woman I slept with sounded rude.

“Oh. Uh, just an old friend.” Lucifer said. Looking between the woman.

Eve got up and walked until close enough to Lucifer. Before, Chloe could say more Eve started talking, “Well, how could we forgot the good time we had.”

Chloe felt rage build up. Now, that woman was standing closer to her boyfriend than she likes. And just said that they had sex.  
Lucifer wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. But he decided to talk before something.

“Eve. This is my partner, Chloe.” Lucifer wasn’t sure why but he didn’t call her his girlfriend.

Chloe suddenly tenses up. She knew they were partners but it felt wrong. She was trying not to overthink it. She was also his girlfriend and he should have said that. And Eve almost grinning.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe crosses her arms.

“I came to see Luce. And to party.” Eve didn’t take her eyes off Lucifer.

“Well, the party is downstairs. Amenadiel can take you.” Lucifer didn’t want to sound harsh. But Chloe seems to be getting uncomfortable. Amenadiel noded.

“Oh. Okay. See you around Luce.”

When Eve finally left there was just silence. Chloe was just disappointed that Lucifer didn’t do much. Eve was clearly here to get Lucifer back. Lucifer knew Chloe didn’t like Eve. But he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Chloe informed him.

“May I join you?” Chloe halfway through the stairs to the bedroom already. She wanted to say no. But this was supposed to be their day. And she didn’t want an ex to ruin their one day off.

“Yes.”

The rest of the evening Chloe and Lucifer stayed at the penthouse. Neither of them mentioning the encounter with Eve. Lucifer was sitting on the couch watching Bones. While Chloe was replying to some work emails.

“Detective. You have to watch this. They are exactly like us.” Lucifer looked back at his desk where Chloe had been sitting.

“Huh. Oh, sorry, what were you saying?” Chloe looked up from the laptop.

“I was saying you should take a break and watching this with me. They are literally us.” Lucifer pointing to the tv.

Chloe looked over her laptop. It was their day off so this could wait till tomorrow. And she wouldn’t have to hear Lucifer whine. So she got up from the chair and made her way around the couch. Chloe was just wearing one of Lucifer’s white shirts and a pair of his shorts. She joined him on the couch cuddling on his side. Chloe put her head against his chest.

After a few hours of cuddling and watching tv, Chloe got sleepy. Lucifer notices how she was almost half asleep.

“Darling let's get you to bed.” Lucifer picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed gently and kissed her head.

Lucifer wasn’t tired or sleepy. So he decided to go to the club for a while. Chloe was already asleep so he left her a note.

He made his way around the bar and got a drink. The club was like any other night. He wished Chloe was by his side. She just made him feel less lonely in a room full of people. Lucifer had completely forgotten about Eve. He didn’t realize she was still here until she came up behind him.

“Oh. Hi. Eve.”

“Hey again, Luce.”

Lucifer wasn’t sure how but they ended up on one of the booths. Eve didn’t tell him much about how she got out of heaven. He kept her distance from her. He missed Chloe the whole time he was with Eve. She was talking to him, but he didn’t really care.

He could listen to Chloe for hours and be in love with her more than ever. Eve just made him feel bored. He was thinking about all the things he could do with Chloe in Vegas. When Eve made a sudden move towards him and tried to kiss him. Lucifer pulled away so quickly shock by her act.

“Eve. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Lucifer stands up as far as a way he could be.

“I thought you want the same.”

“What? NO. I’m with Chloe.”

“So that doesn’t matter.” Eve protested.

“NO. I’m with her. And just her.”

“But you’re the devil.”

“And that doesn’t change the fact I’m loyal to Chloe.”

“But…”

“I gotta go, Eve. And I don’t want you near me or Chloe again.” Lucifer went to the elevator fast. He didn’t want to be around anyone besides Chloe anymore.

It felt so wrong kissing someone who wasn’t Chloe. He had been with so many people before her but none of them ever felt right. Being around Chloe meant more to him than anything. He knew people would always want him. But that didn’t mean he would give them what they desire. Chloe was his and he was hers. And he would never want to be with some else no matter what.

They were enough for each other and that’s all that matters. He never thought he would have wanted to settle down, or have a family.

He probably still would if that person wasn’t Chloe. Even she was made from God he knew that what they had was really deep down. He couldn’t lose her ever. Because she was the thing that gave his life meaning. The one person who he truly could change for the better. And that would never change. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Chloe that Eve tried to kiss him.

He had told her he would never lie so it would be best if he told her. But it was going to have to wait until morning. He went to the bedroom and got to his side of the bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead before laying down. She was the most his whole world and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

The next morning, Lucifer had woken up before Chloe. He wanted to do something nice for her. He was also going to have to tell Chloe what Eve did. One thing he knew Chloe was always really hungry in the morning. Lucifer didn’t want to get dress yet so he just got a robe.

He couldn’t help but stare at Chloe. Her hair was glowing with the morning light and just looking so peace full. He made pancakes and omelets got some juice with them.

When he went back to the bedroom with the breakfast tray Chloe was still snoring. He put the tray on his side reaching for Chloe to wake up.

“Chloe, darling. It’s morning time to wake up.” Lucifer rubbed her arms. Chloe moved around a little before opening her.

“Oh, hi.” Chloe looked around noticing the tray.

“What’s all this?” Chloe sits up agist the headboard.

“I just woke up before you, so I thought I would do something nice.”

“Aww. Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe reaches for the tray putting it between them. Then she pulled him closer to kiss him.

They ate mostly in silence beside a few jokes. Chloe sometimes found it hard to believe this man thinks he is the devil. He could be an ass but never the devil. She gets to see his sweet soft side now that they were dating. If she could wear his clothes all day she would. Lucifer decided to tell Chloe before they were going to head out for work.

“Chloe. I need to tell you something.” Chloe was putting her badge and gun on.

“Sure. What is it?” Chloe gave Lucifer her full attention.

“I went to the bar after you went fall asleep and Eve…tried to kiss me.”

“What?!” Chloe yelled.

“I didn’t let her. And told her I was with you and to stay away from us.” Chloe was raging bad but glad he didn’t let her do anything. The fact he said he was already with her made Chloe happy and relive.

“Okay…Is she going to be a problem?”

“No. I will have Amenadiel take care of her and she should go back to where she belongs.”

“Good. Okay. Let's get to work then.” Chloe reached for his hand and he took it. Chloe didn’t get to do much at work since no one knew they were together. But then she remembered Ella knew now. Chloe took her car and Lucifer took his.

* * *

Lucifer had his appointment with Linda for the morning. There was a lot he wanted to talk to Linda about. Now he had to deal with Eve too. His relationship with Chloe was mostly stable. He came to Linda’s office a little worried and nervous.

“Lucifer. What’s going on?” Linda asked.

“I…Eve is here. And detective birthdays coming up. Mum is still around and trying to get back to heaven. Chloe’s mom got us tickets to go to Vegas for her birthday… I don’t know. I want to make her birthday perfect, but I don’t want to mess it up. I have her gift already. But what if she doesn’t like it. Eve tried to kiss me and I told Chloe. She seems fine. But I don’t want to mess up.” Lucifer rumble.

“Lucifer. Lucifer. Slow down. First Chloe will be happy just to spend the weekend with you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because it doesn’t need to be perfect. She just wants you by her side. And whatever you got her it will make her happy. Eve as in the first woman.”

“Yes. Do keep up. I will have Amenadiel deal with her. Let’s focus on the detective.”

“Okay. But what about your mother?”

“I will go through the plan after the detective’s birthday.”

“Look, Lucifer tries to stay calm. And try to talk to Chloe more. Open up to her.”

“Yes. Yes. I should get going the detective said to meet her at the precinct.” Before Linda could respond Lucifer already left.

* * *

Chloe made her way through precinct stairs seeing Ella's face lit up. She just remembers that Ella had found out about her and Lucifer. Ella already in front of Chloe before she could get to her desk.

“Omg! Omg! Girl, you gotta tell me everything.” Ella jumped around a little.

“Ella. Ella. Can we not let everyone know. Look, we can talk about it at girl's night. If we can keep it professional at work it would be nice.” Chloe loved her relationship with Lucifer. But there was a lot that was complicated. It would be easier to keep their relationship apart from work.

“Okay. Yes. You’re right. But you giving details, later. Now we have a new case I can give you the details in my lab.” Chloe followed Ella to her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update the last two weeks I just got super busy with school. But I'm back and on winter break. Also, in the next two weeks, it will be random updates. Then I will have a new schedule with more frequent updates.  
> I will give a few titles of the chapters if you like to comment and which chapters title you want to know. (In my opinion, ask for chapter 30 title it's crazy ;)


	13. The Vegas Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer go to Vegas. A tribe night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had things to say. But I didn't sleep all night so I'm half awake right now.

The weekend of Chloe’s birthday had finally come. Chloe had wanted to wake up next to her boyfriend but apparently, he had other plans. He had stayed late for a game night. But went home since he had plans for the next day. The bed wasn’t empty for long since Trixie decided to join Chloe. The other’s birthday’s before Lucifer had been nice. And she loved spending time with her daughter. But she couldn’t help but feel something was missing without Lucifer. Even with Dan she never felt the need to have him around was never that strong. 

On most of her birthdays, Dan had been at work. He always got her gifts but nothing too special. Lucifer seems to have big plans for her which made her excited. Although she hated surprises Lucifer was an exception. She had taken the day of which surprised Dan. She told him that Lucifer had made plans for him. Dan didn’t question her further and let it be. He knew there was something between Lucifer and her, but he would let her tell him on her own terms. 

Trixie had gotten her a mug which said ‘World’s Best Mom’. Chloe hugged her tight then sent her downstairs to freshen up. Lucifer mostly cooked them breakfast the days he was over. But on her birthday she guessed she would have to cook alone. Her mother was going to come to pick Trixie up in a while.

Lucifer had wanted to stay the night, but he had to prepare for her birthday. The whole week the case had kept them occupied. Which meant Lucifer couldn’t get things ready for her birthday. He wanted to make sure her day was perfect. Their flight was at noon so they had time. He orders her favorite flowers to cover her house. He knew she didn’t love being spoil but he couldn’t help himself.

He checks on the bullet neckless to make sure it was perfect. He plans to give it at the end of the night when they would be alone. After a few hours of research, he found the perfect places for them to go. By the time he was done with all the planning, it was morning. He had already planned on surprising her with breakfast and the flowers in the morning. 

After, taking a quick shower, Chloe made her way downstairs when she suddenly heard giggling. When she saw Lucifer and Trixie making pancakes. Lucifer was giving her some tips about cooking. Chloe couldn’t hide her wide smile at the sight even though there was pancake mix everywhere. She looked over to the living room to only find it covered with her favorite flowers. At the same moment, Lucifer notices Chloe.

“Oh. Good morning, detective.”

“Hi. Morning. I thought you were coming later.” Chloe still staring at the flowers.

“I wanted to surprise you. I hope you don’t mind the flowers. I know, you don’t like being spoil but I just couldn’t help myself.” Lucifer looked over at Trixie who was flipping the pancakes.

“No. It’s okay. They are pretty. Thank you.” She moved toward him giving him a peck on the lips.

“Ew,” Trixie said. Chloe looked over to her little monkey.

“Hey, monkey. Are you cooking?”

“Yeah. Lucifer said I could help him. I just finished making the pancake.” Chloe looked back at Lucifer in awe. He seems to surprise her every day. Her daughter and boyfriend getting along enlighten her day. 

“Detective. Why don’t you take a seat? Me and the urchin got it cover.” 

Chloe had gotten happy birthday text from Ella. She had girls night after they would be back from Vegas. Ella had insisted on celebrating her birthday so Chloe agree to the girl's night. It was going to be at Lux so she could go to the penthouse afterward. She knew Lucifer enjoy cooking but she still surprises he teach it to Trixie. He might not have been a kids person when they first met but he certainly was now. 

Their suitcases were already packed. Trixie was excited to spend the time at grandma's. She was going to be at the beach house. Chloe was surprised by how good the Trixie had cooked. Penelope had come too soon after breakfast to get Trixie. Now they were alone Chloe got a chance to look over the flowers. Lucifer started washing the dishes. They had a few hours before their flight. Chloe wasn’t sure how this weekend would go. On the one hand, time together could make them stronger. But they have never been to a different city together. Lucifer had planned everything so she had no idea what to expect. 

After a few hours cuddling on the couch watching tv, it was time for their flight. It was only an hour-long so they had a lot of time to go out for the rest of the day. The whole time they had been making conversation. Even though they had different life they were more alike than they thought. Easy being able to agree to things unless it was one of Lucifer’s insane talks. 

Chloe never thought she could have as much fun she does with Lucifer before. Being a mother and cop was enough for her before. But now she could enjoy life and balance it with everything else. Having friends, family, and Lucifer was enough for her. After her dad's death, she never pretended to care about her birthday. He was always with her on her birthday when her mom was working on some project far away. His death made her life more simple and focus on being serious. 

Now with Lucifer, she was reminded of her life before. The life she had left behind to have a family and a job. She had it all now and it was all that matter. 

Lucifer was anxious about trying to make sure everything was perfect for Chloe. He knew she didn’t care about things like that but he wanted her to have the best birthday possible. The plan was to visit places around the city, then go to a club he had found. And asked the owner in advance if he could sing. He had picked a song to express his feeling to Chloe. But feared she might not like it. 

The owner of the place had agreed to let him sing for a price. Then if everything went as the plan they would go back to the suit and Lucifer would give her the bullet necklace. With every minute pass, Lucifer doubted his decision worried he would mess it up. Chloe had noticed him zone out so she put her hand over his and gave him a bright smile. Lucifer smiled back notice that the plane was landing. His anxiety stark in again. But Chloe by his side he was going to manage.

They went to the hotel Lucifer had picked out first. Lucifer had booked out a suit already the days leading up. Chloe was trill and ready to start her birthday. When they enter the suit it was huge. Almost like an apartment. It had a small lounge on the right side and left the bed. Which was connected to a small kitchen. The balcony was nice with a sitting place. The night would look beautiful when they came to the suit. 

Lucifer got himself a drink before looking for clothes to change too. Chloe drank a little from his drink want to be sober enough to remember her birthday. Lucifer had a list of places where they should visit the last one being the one where his big plan would go down. After getting dressed they walk around the streets before getting a cab to the Fremont Street Experience. 

Lucifer definitely picked the best places for them that Chloe knew. Vegas was different than LA even though they had both been there before neither of them had explored the city. 

The Mob Museum which they both found fascinating considering they solve crimes every day. It seems they hadn’t even seen the most gruesome of murder in their daily lives. 

The Stratosphere Tower where they had lunch. Chloe didn’t love highs but she had to admit it was gorgeous. 

High Roller Ferris Wheel on the Linq was one of the locations for the sunset. Where they kissed at the top the sun going at the same time.

They had been walking on the sidewalk until Lucifer notice they had reached the club ‘Fletcher’s’. Chloe's hand still wrapped around his arms. He stopped outside the entrance. 

“Why are we stopping here?” Chloe asked.

“Oh. This is the last location before we go back to the hotel. I heard this was an amazing club and the nights still young.” Lucifer said nervously which Chloe notice.

“Umm. What do have plan Lucifer Morningstar?” Chloe teased.

“What?! Why would I have something plan?”

“Cause you’re acting suspiciously.”

“I am not!” Lucifer protested.

“Umm. Suree.”

“Well, you will have to just wait and see,” Lucifer whispered in her ear. Then tugging her along to enter the club. 

The club was full of people busy in their conversations. A woman had been singing who Lucifer presume was Candy the owner he talked to. Candy notice them walk in and gave Lucifer a nod. Chloe still on Lucifer's side notices his nervousness turning into almost sweat. She started to get nervous about whatever Lucifer was planning. He had something big plan but probably afraid of her approval she guessed. They made their way to a booth in the back. Chloe sat down but notice Lucifer still standing.

“Stay right here, darling. And order drinks.” Lucifer started walking away.

“Wait. Where are you going?” Chloe asked.

“You will find out soon, Chloe.” Lucifer walks back to give her a quick peck before disappearing to the backroom.  
Chloe notices how he had said her name. Which was rare only on a special occasion. She loved the way it sounds from him always. Not sure what to do she other them his favorite whiskey.

Lucifer made it to the back room. Notice Candy was waiting for him now.

“Hello. You must be candy. Lucifer Morningstar.” Lucifer introduced.

“Oh. Hey. So, everything is set up as you said.”

“Thank you, darling. Here your money.” Lucifer took the cash out of his pocket.

“No problem. Thank you. That must be one lucky lady you’re singing for.”

“She is…the best.”

“You nervous?”

“What?! No, I’m the Devil. The Devil doesn’t get nervous.” Candy gave him a look not buying it. “Okay, maybe a little. I just hope she likes it.”

“She will love it. From the moment you two walked in anyone can tell how madly in love you are.”

“Thank you. I guess I should go.”

“Go get her, lovebird.” Lucifer made his way around the club.

All the lights closed. It was complete darkness. Chloe realized it could only be a Lucifer plan. Lucifer walkover the piano talking to the seat. It was still dark so no one notice. The sound of the piano playing filled the room then a spotlight opening on Lucifer. He was sitting playing the piano before taking a second to sing. 

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never thought that I want somebody like you  
Now, I would have fallen in love   
Now, I would have fallen in love   
With you  
With you

Chloe realized what Lucifer was trying to tell her. And she didn’t realize she was tearing up. Lucifer's eyes getting teary but he kept them close letting the song sink in.

What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you

Chloe chuckled a bit. The realization that Lucifer felt the same way she did. She was afraid to say the words not wanting him to run away with it getting too real. Now she realized how wrong she had been. Lucifer never had expressed his feeling to anyone like this before. He had sung for Chloe before but this song was different. He wanted to tell her all of his feelings. The little things she needs to make him have goosebumps. 

Now, I would have fallen in love   
Now, I would have fallen in love   
With you

The song ended the lights turning back on. Lucifer moves his head slightly to look at Chloe who was already looking at him. All his fears went away realizing the aw and love she had for him on her face. Their eyes staring into each other’s soul almost. Lucifer got off the stage Chloe meeting him halfway.

Their lips crashed together. The room disappearing only hearing the cheer of the crowd in the background. Lucifer's hands covering Chloe’s cheeks. Chloe’s hand on his chest. When they pull away they notice everyone’s eyes on them. Chloe decided to ignore the people.

“I love you, too,” Chloe whispered quiet enough for just him to hear. Lucifer’s head rested on hers. They closed their eye’s kissing slowly again. 

They moved back to the booth. Deciding not to make out like teenagers in the back of the room. Chloe's head rested on his shoulder. They stayed glued to each other.

“How long were you planning that?”

“Oh. You know. Just a while.” Lucifer kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, you two lovebirds.” Candy said.

“Oh. This is Candy, detective. Candy, this is Chloe.”

“Hi, Chloe. I have heard a lot about you. He never stops gushing about you.” Candy whisper the last part. Chloe blushed.

“Candy helped organized the whole thing.” Lucifer knew most things with movies. He needs to help to make sure he didn’t go overboard.

“Well, you did amazing. Thank you, Candy”

“Your welcome. Drinks are on the house. Enjoy your night.”

“Actually we were just head out.”

“Yes. This is a wonderful place. We will be sure to visit next time we are in town.”

“You better. Now get moving you lovebirds.” They got up from the booth. Chloe hugging Candy before leaving. 

They were tired by the time they got back to the suit. Chloe changed into something comfy. While Lucifer got a drink from the bar and went to the balcony. He had taken off his vest just staring at the night light. The city looks for beautiful than LA with the party night. He had been to Vegas before but somehow he found it better with Chloe. He had been thinking about making this a regular thing. 

The city was amazing and a great place for Lux. He loved LA and would never leave. But he could always make a second club here too. It would mean work for him since Maze no longer helped him. And working with the detective would keep him busy. But he could see himself working on the clubs while Chloe did paperwork in the penthouse. And he could come to Vegas with Chloe every once in a while and make it a tradition. He still needs to discuss it with Chloe of course but could see it as a possibility. Still lost in his thought he didn’t notice Chloe coming out of the room to sit on his lap.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” Lucifer moved a little to make it more comfortable for them.

“What are you thinking?” Chloe asked. 

“I…I have a crazy idea. I know it might seem extreme. But what do think of a Lux Las Vegas?” Lucifer worried about her approval. Chloe took a few minutes to think.

“I think it sounds amazing. If you want to do it you should. You know if you desire it. And Lux would fit great with Vegas.”

“Really? I thought we could come here every once in a while. If you want of course?”

“I would love to. This was the best birthday here with you. And I wouldn’t mind making it a tradition to come here.”

“Me too. But your birthday isn’t over yet. I have one more surprise for you.” Lucifer slipped a hand in his coat pocket.

“A surprise? What surprise?”

“I thought it would be best to give your gift in private.” Lucifer gave her the box.

“Thank you. Oh. It’s beautiful. What is it?” Chloe opens the box and examines the necklace. 

“It’s the bullet. From when you shot me. Remember, in the warehouse early in our partnership?”

“Oh. Yeah. I remember.”

“It was supposed to be since I’d never likely penetrated you I’d commemorate the one time you penetrated. I got it before…well, you know.” Chloe started laughing and Lucifer joined along. “So, happy birthday, Chloe.” Chloe tighten her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. The city noises and just them it was perfect. The night turning to make love a few times before falling asleep cuddling. 

The next morning they had morning sex before getting ready for their flight back to LA. Chloe kept the bullet necklace on. She didn’t want to take it off ever. 

“You still have girl's night tonight right?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about coming to the penthouse afterward.”

“Ooh, are you planning to strip yourself and hog the bed?” Chloe blushed remembering she tried to sleep with him after break up with Dan.

“That happened one time.”

“We will see you tonight.”

“Fine. Let’s bet on it.”

“Sounds a lot like a deal with the devil. You’re getting dangerously close, detective.” Chloe moved toward him putting a hand under his shirt.

“Am I? So, what do want out of this deal?”

“I don’t know. Keep it for a later time to check-in.”

“Okay. If I don’t get too drunk like before you have to help me with the paperwork.”

“You got yourself a deal with the devil.”

They made it back to LA in the evening. Going their separate way with Chloe picking up Trixie from her mom and Lucifer seeing what he could do about the second Lux. Trixie had been overboard happy when Chloe came to pick her up. She seems to love the beach like Chloe did when she was a kid. Trixie had asked what Lucifer had gotten her for her birthday. Chloe told her he had sung for her and the necklace. 

Trixie remembers telling her mom when she had shot Lucifer that she must really like him. Which she brought up leading both of them to laugh. Chloe being wrong about her feeling for Lucifer was the best thing she could ask for. A time where she couldn’t stand being around him for minutes. Now spending every minute with him was the best time of her life. Chloe had gotten ready for girl's night wearing the necklace Lucifer had given her. She wanted to show it off. 

Dropping Trixie at Dan’s then driving to Lux. The tribe was going to meet her there. She wouldn’t be surprised if Linda had started on the drinks already. When Chloe got there she tried to spot Lucifer first but he was nowhere to be seen. But Ella had spotted her overly excited dragging her to their booth.

“Oh my god, girl you have to tell us everything,” Ella said.

“Okay. Okay, I will but can we get some drinks first.”

“Yesssss.” Linda almost screaming.

“I bet you two had sex everywhere.” Maze laughed. Chloe blushed.

“Okay. I might need a little extra to get through this night.” Chloe took shots at the same time.

“Now. Come on, give us some detail. What did he get you? I bet it was something super expense.” 

“Actually, it was this necklace.” Chloe showed them the bullet necklace. “It’s the bullet I shot him with early in our partnership.”

“Girllllll. That’s hella romantic.” Ella took a close look at it.

“That’s just weird. And you two are I guess.” Maze almost annoyed,

“Maze!! Be nice.” Linda hissed. “That’s great Chloe. I’m happy things are good for you two.”

“Thank you, Linda. I just love him so much.” Chloe said. Which made them go silent.

Ella spoke first, “Chloe did you just say the L-word.”

“This is getting gross.” Maze said.

“Yeah, we both did yesterday. Actually, he sang it for me.” Chloe cherishing the memory. 

“Wow!! Lucifer has really grown. I’m glad he was able to do that.” Linda was defiantly going to discuss it in their next section. 

“Whatever. Can we get drunker now?! Since we have heard the sappy love story.”

“Then dance. And ended it with the classic tribe bar fight.” Linda add.

“Have you seen Lucifer?” Chloe asked.

“It’s girl's night. No boys even Lucifer.” Chloe rolled her eyes at Ella’s comment.

“I don’t think he has come down yet,” Linda answered.

“Oh. Okay, let’s get this night started.”

After a lot of dancing and drinking. They ended up at the bar. Linda had started talking about Amenadiel and everyone got the vibe something was happening between them. Which Linda denied. 

Ella spotted some bad boys and went to make out with them which led to Maze dragging her back. Maze mostly drinking without a care in the world. After a bit more of drinking Chloe felt familiar strong arms wrapped around her waist. She moved her head to see and met with Lucifer's face next to hers.

“I see you have had quite a bit to drink.” Lucifer kissed her cheek.

“Babeee. Where have you been?”

“Taking care of some business, you know the new super-secret project. Now, if you wouldn’t mind ladies, I will be escorting my lady love here back to the penthouse.”

“No way, dude. Tribe nights not over.” Ella protested.

“Sorry, Miss Lopez. But I have some business with my partner in the bedroom. And I would like her to be sober.”  
“Ooh, can I watch?” Maze asked.

“No!!!” Both of them said.

“Whatever. You two are boring anyway.” Maze order more drinks.

“Lucifer. We will be talking about some interesting things I found out tonight.” Linda said a little sober.

Lucifer guessed Chloe had told them about their day. “Yes, yes, of course. Now, shall we go, darling?”

“No. I haven’t drink enough. Come on, join us.”

“You do remember our deal right. If you drink just a tat bit more I’m sure I will win.”

“Fine. Let’s go.” Before Chloe could start walking Lucifer took her in his arms. Quickly carrying her out the crowd. They could hear Ella cheering them in the back. Chloe was almost asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone from Twitter has been yelling at me to sleep but it's the middle of the day. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to stay up all night. I will be answering comments after I have slept. Also, expect the chapters to get longer from here and the next update should be in a few days.


	14. Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda tries to help Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to update so late. But Winter break just made me lazy. And with everything yesterday it didn't seem right to update. But the next update should be on Saturday or Sunday.

Lucifer was running late for his appointment with Linda. Chloe and him had taken longer in the shower longer than intended. Neither of them regrated it. Chloe was called to the crime scene. Lucifer needs to talk with Linda. He was finally ready to deal with his mother. Not really sure how he could convince his mother still. Been over the plan last few weeks. And talked over it Amenadiel. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. But he needs to make the harder decision. 

“Oh. Good, Doctor Linda.” Lucifer opened hurry.

“Oh. Good morning to you too, Lucifer.” Linda got up from her desk to move to the set in the middle of the room.

“Yes, yes. Now can we get started?” Lucifer express.

“Okay. Someone’s eager. What’s going on?” Linda asked.

“It’s about my mother.”

“Oh. Continue.”

“Well, as you know I had made the deal with dad. But kept my mother here. Over time I realized she wasn’t the best fit for humanity.”

“Good.” Linda nodded.

“And I think…I need to use the flaming sword.”

“Hold on, Lucifer. Before we get to your plan. I like to talk to you about your feelings about this.”

“What? Why do my feelings matter?”

“Please.”

“Fine.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I guess…I don’t know. I mean I have to…” Linda cut him off.

“Lucifer. It’s not what you need to do. I want to know how you feel about this whole situation. Okay. Let me make it easy for you. Start with how it’s going with Chloe and your feelings for her. Then we can make it up to your mother.”

“…We are good.”

“Chloe told me you said ‘I love you’.”

“Yes. I did…we both did.”

“And that’s a big step in your relationship. How do feel about it?”

“I feel like I’m happy for the first time. I mean I love her.”

“That’s great. It takes a lot to say the words. I’m proud of you. And you’re doing amazing being in a relationship.”

“Yes. I guess.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just feel like I am lying to her.”

“Why?”

“She doesn’t believe I’m the Devil.” Lucifer got tense.

“Do you want her too?” Linda knew he had his struggles with that part of himself.

“I don’t know. Of course, but…”

“But what if she can’t accept you?”

“Yes. I don’t want to lose her. I can’t lose her, Linda. I just can’t…” Lucifer buried his face in his hands.

“Lucifer. I don’t think you give her enough credit. I know it might seem hard but you have to believe that she will accept you at your worst.”

“Why would she?! I mean I am the Devil. She shouldn’t have to.”

“No, she doesn’t. And I can’t promise you she will. But she loves you and I can promise she will do everything in her power to accept you.”

“I just don’t want to lose her.”

“I know.” Linda whisper. “But when we love someone we have to believe they will accept our worst parts. Relationships are never easy or perfect. I’m sure Chloe doesn’t want that either. She wants to know the real you. The one who she falls in love with.”

“That’s what she says.”

“You believe her?”

“Of course. But she is only human.”

“You’re the devil in love. I think you need to stop think her just like a human. And stop thinking you’re just the devil.”

“But I’m the devil.”

“You’re also Lucifer Morningstar. The devil is just one of the many things you are. Just like Chloe is a detective.”

“Well, that’s different.”

“Is it? They are just titles. Lucifer, they don’t define us. We do that our self. The people we let others know are who we are.”

“I don’t see the point.”

“You tell Chloe you’re the devil. But that’s just one of the many titles you are. You’re her partner, boyfriend, and many other things.”

“What do you exactly want me to do? I don’t see the point to any of this.”

“Look, if you tell Chloe the truth. It’s not going to change who you are to her.”

“Of course, it’s gonna bloody change that. Do you really think she wants the devil as a lover?”

“I don’t know the answer. There is no way of knowing. Unless you tell her.”

“Doctor…You have to understand……What am I supposed to do if she doesn’t want me in her life? If she thinks I’m a monster?”

“You can’t jump to a conclusion without any evidence. Now if you’re ready to talk about your mother. We can discuss telling Chloe after she is dealt with if you want.”

“Yes. I…So as you know she wants to go back to Heaven.”

“Yes. And that sounds dangerous for humanity.”

“Well, I’m not going to do that. I was thinking about giving her own space. What I mean is that giving her a new universe.”

“Is that even possible?”

“I’m not sure. It might be with the flaming sword.”

“So she could be just gone forever?”

“Yes…I suppose.”

“Oh, thank god.” Linda relieved.

“Yes.” Lucifer looked down avoiding Linda.

“Lucifer. You are allowed to have feelings. She is your mother. You don’t have to be alright with her leaving.”

“It’s best for everyone.”

“That doesn’t change the fact she is your mother. Look, I want you to say everything you need and want to before she’s gone.”

“Why?”

“You shouldn’t have to live with regret afterward.”

“How do I even convince her to go to a new universe”

“Talk to her. Really talk and try to make her understand.”

“She wouldn’t listen.”

“Not if you try to explain the situation. She shouldn’t feel like you are abandoning her. Make her understand it’s the best for her too.”

“Oh. That’s an excellent idea, doctor.” Lucifer got up.

“It is?”

“Yes. You can explain it to her. Genius.”

“No. No. Lucifer. I can’t do that it’s not my place. And she is the Goddess. I mean the literal Creator of the Universe… But, look Lucifer, it’s not my place. She needs to hear it from someone she trusts.”

“Well, she definitely doesn’t trust me.”

“You are her son. She will. But I can’t do it for you.” 

“Fine. But what if she doesn’t agree.”

“You will have to find a way for her too.”

“I have to go to work. But I can talk to mum tomorrow.”

“Okay. Say hi to Chloe for me.”

“Yes. See you later, doctor.” Lucifer left the room. He wanted his mother gone. But he couldn’t help feel disappointed at the thought. His mother had tried to hurt Chloe. And until she was gone Chloe wouldn’t save. He needs to get mum to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school started again which is great. But I'm not gonna have a schedule anymore cause it's hard to keep up with my other stories. I will just tell every update when the next one will be. Stay safe!!


End file.
